Somnífero
by Cristy1994
Summary: Él no sabe cómo encajar la noticia que le ha dado Hermione, pero lo que tampoco sabe es que eso es sólo el comienzo de algo que nunca creería posible. Descubrirá que el pasado de su padre es muy diferente al de su madre y, por primera vez, se preguntará por qué nunca fue a verla al cementerio. (SEGUNDA PARTE DE "Las condiciones de Granger") ¿No tan AU? [Fic interactivo: Tú decides]
1. Dos y medio

**AVISO** **:** Esta historia es la segunda parte de _"Las condiciones de Granger"_ , así que yo, como autora, recomiendo que primero se lea ésa antes de empezar con "Somnífero", ya que el lector se podría perder en algunos detalles, escenas o comentarios. ¡Y no os hagáis spoilers, que entonces no tiene gracia! xD

 **NA** **:** ¡HOLA! Sí, saludo en mayúsculas porque estoy muy emocionada de volver a escribir esta historia... Aunque sea una continuación, para mí sigue siendo la misma :D  
Me hizo muchísima ilusión la acogida que tuvo la primera parte de la historia de estos dos (ni se me pasó por la cabeza que gustase tanto), por eso mi mente empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que formó la continuación de la misma. Y aunque estoy de exámenes y debería estar estudiando, no he podido privarme más de escribir aunque sea un pequeño comienzo de esta historia...

¡Pero esta vez será diferente! Me explico. Tenía pensado escribir un fic romanticón, con escenas subidas de tono y todo precioso en plan arcoiris, pero luego pensé "¿y dónde dejo mi drama?"... Para quien me lea, ya sabrá que soy la niña del drama. Me encanta escribir escenas de agonía, tristeza y demás... E ir convirtiendo a mis personajes en personas fuertes debido a los palos de la vida. En fin, no me enrollo más... La cosa es que pensé " _¿y si dejo que sean ellos los que elijan cómo transcurra la historia?_ ", con "ellos" me refiero a vosotros, mis lectores.

Y sí, aunque parezca una idea loca, creo que puede funcionar bastante bien. **EL FINAL ES EL QUE ES** , eso es intocable... ¡Pero cómo pase la historia dependerá de vuestras opiniones! Y diréis "esta tía es tonta, cómo vamos nosotros, simples lectores que sólo queremos que actualices la maldita historia para seguir leyendo, influir en el transcurso de la misma"... Y yo os digo "muy fácil, queridos". _Al final de cada capítulo dejaré tres opciones, tres posibles rumbos que puede tomar el fic, y vosotros elegiréis la que más os guste o sobre la que queráis leer... Dejaré una semana para que votéis, y a partir de entonces empezaré a escribir lo que diga la mayoría. Sólo entrarán en el recuento los votos emitidos esa semana, ni uno más a partir de los 7 días y un minuto._

En fin, que esto es muy raro y dudo que alguien lo haya hecho antes, pero aquí lo traigo yo, innovadora como soy, a ver si os gusta.  
Un besito muuuuuuuy fuerte y muchas gracias por seguir mis idas de olla.

Cristy.

 **PD :** El título sólo se entenderá al final, en el último capítulo. Así que no le deis vueltas que no vais a saber por qué xD

(Y ahora dejo puntitos para que la gente no se haga spoiler sin querer)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Dos y medio.**

* * *

—Estoy embarazada —dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo la miré un momento. Estaba empapada y con las pecosas mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor de agua que inundaba la habitación.

Y, de repente, también lo hicieron esas dos palabras que habían salido levemente de entre sus labios… Sin previo aviso, se mezclaron con el vaho y lo llenaron absolutamente todo.  
Fue tan rápido que no tomé conciencia del peso de sus palabras hasta unos segundos más tarde, cuando fruncí el ceño repentinamente y me esforcé por entenderlo... ¿Acaso habría escuchado mal?

—¿Qué has dicho? —logré preguntar en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ella trató de no reírse, apretando los labios con fuerza.  
Estiró un brazo y puso la mano en mi mejilla, mojándola con su roce y acariciándola con el pulgar.  
Me miraba dulcemente a los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicármelo.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró profundamente, se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y separó los labios, tomando aire para volver a hablar.

—Que vamos a ser padres, Draco.

Me tomó un par de minutos colocar esas palabras en el lugar correcto de mi mente, y un par más en comprender que, de repente, en aquella habitación ya no éramos sólo dos.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos para mirar a un punto por encima de su cabeza, entre azulejo y azulejo, para intentar pensar con claridad… ¿Estaba embarazada? Sí, la había escuchado bien pero… ¿Eso significaba que yo iba a ser padre?  
Sacudí un poco la cabeza ante la estupidez de mi pregunta. Por supuesto que iba a ser padre. De hecho, había empezado a serlo desde que empezó a existir esa pequeña forma de vida en su interior.  
Todo empezó a tener sentido… Su regreso, sus condiciones, su falta de apetito, sus caras al oler ciertos alimentos, sus constantes viajes al baño en pequeños periodos de tiempo… ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? Tal vez la idea de ser un referente para alguien que te tiene como ejemplo y que te necesita para casi todo no entraba en mis planes.

Aprecié por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hermione fruncía levemente el ceño y abría la boca, pero yo cerré los ojos, apretándolos fuerte, y negué un poco con la cabeza.  
De sus labios no salió una palabra, comprendiendo con mis gestos que con aquello que acababa de decir necesitaba de un tiempo de aceptación… ¿O acaso pretendía que me pusiera a dar saltos de alegría desde el primer momento? No, yo necesitaba pensar aquello, y pensarlo bien.

Sin embargo… También necesitaba dar respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que habían empezado a rondarme la cabeza de repente.

—¿De cuánto…?

—Dos meses —dijo ella en voz baja, interrumpiéndome—, dos meses y medio. Al menos esas son mis cuentas.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Desde el día siguiente a aquella noche en la discoteca —susurró.

Yo asentí. Sabía que ella nunca habría bebido alcohol siendo consciente de su estado.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

—Tú y yo —respondió, llevándose una mano al vientre—. Nadie más.

Volví a asentir, mirando con extrañeza la rara manera en la que se acariciaba el pequeño, pequeñísimo bulto que había pasado desapercibido ante mis ojos y que, ahora que me fijaba, sí que existía.

Estiré la mano izquierda y rodeé suavemente su muñeca derecha, alejándola de su cuerpo y dejándola caer al agua de la bañera. Luego, alargué un poco la mano derecha y mis dedos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de su piel.

Aquello había sido un acto reflejo, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca, no sabía si realmente quería tocarlo.

Permanecí así un momento hasta que ella puso su mano sobre la mía y la presionó delicadamente hasta que la palma de mi mano abarcó aquel pequeño bulto.  
La piel de Hermione seguía siendo tan suave como siempre, pero ahora había algo que la hacía diferente… ¿Más fuerte, quizás?  
Ella hizo que paseara la mano por su vientre, lentamente, de lado a lado, y luego en círculos.

¿Ahí estaba creciendo alguien, de veras?

¿Estaba tocando lo que sería una parte de mí? ¿Una parte de ella? ¿Una parte de ambos?

Sería una niña. Estaba seguro. Una niña con el pelo como su madre, con los ojos castaños de su madre, con las pecas de su madre… Tenía que ser una niña. Seguro que era una niña.

—¿Estás llorando?

La suave voz de Hermione me sacó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones. ¿Estaba llorando?  
Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, negándolo… Pero ella recogió con un dedo una pequeña gotita que resbalaba por mi mejilla, y de la cual no me había percatado.

Yo suspiré y ella sonrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Yo también lloré.

Aquella noche nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el agua se enfrió y empezó a calarnos muy dentro.  
Yo la ayudé a salir de la bañera, nos secamos, nos pusimos ropa cómoda y nos tiramos en la cama, exhaustos.

Había sido un día duro, duro y largo, y ambos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo tan pronto como encontramos la posición más cómoda en el colchón. Ella boca arriba y con un brazo rodeando su cabeza, yo al otro lado, sobre mi costado y con el brazo bajo la almohada.

La miré unos segundos, apreciando el momento exacto en el que se había abandonado al sueño, y pensé en la suerte de esa niña al tenerla como madre.  
La envidié, sólo un momento. Pero la envidié.

Y aun sabiendo que Hermione sería la perfecta madre de mi hija, no podía evitar sentir miedo.  
Miedo a lo desconocido. Miedo a lo que nos esperaba.  
Miedo, en todas sus facetas posibles.

Porque yo nunca tuve un buen ejemplo a seguir, y dudaba que, algún día, yo fuera a ser uno para la persona que venía en camino.

* * *

A) —¿Has pensado en abortar? —dijo de repente. Yo lo miré a los ojos, sorprendida. No podía creer que me estuviera haciendo esa pregunta.

B) —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo de repente, y yo lo miré sin entender—. ¿Acaso pensaste ocultarme que iba a ser padre?

C) —No creo que pueda ser un buen padre —dijo de repente—. Y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que Lucius.

* * *

Vale, esto es raro xD Pero ala, ahí tenéis... Y tenéis hasta el día **30 de mayo a las 17:30 hora española** para votar  a través de los reviews... A ver cómo me sale el invento.


	2. Constelaciones

**NA : **¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, después de un largo periodo de exámenes primero, y un fuerte bloqueo creativo después. Juro que he intentado con todas mis fuerzas seguir la historia cuanto antes, pero cuando la inspiración se va no hay de otra, hay que esperar a que regrese :\ Esta vez ha sido el precioso comentario que una muchacha me hizo en facebook sobre LCDG lo me ha devuelto las ganas de sentarme de nuevo a escribir, renovadas y con más fuerza que nunca.

El recuento de votos quedó de la siguiente manera:

A) —¿Has pensado en abortar? —dijo de repente. Yo lo miré a los ojos, sorprendida. No podía creer que me estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. **(3 votos)**

B) —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo de repente, y yo lo miré sin entender—. ¿Acaso pensaste ocultarme que iba a ser padre? **(1 voto)**

C) —No creo que pueda ser un buen padre —dijo de repente—. Y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que Lucius. **(20 votos) [1 voto fuera de tiempo]**

Vaya, parece que la mayoría quiere que las cosas vayan bien... Pero ya sabéis que conmigo eso es complicado, ¿no? Jajajaja, no, en serio, intentaré ser buena y adecuarme a lo que decida la mayoría... Aunque a veces tendréis que decidir entre una opción mala, otra malísima, y otra peor xD

Es broma, no me maten. Como siempre, recomiendo la canción que me inspiró para escribir este capítulo, que fue " **Constellations** ", de Tom Odell. De ahí el nombre del cap. En la escena final me basé mucho en la letra de la canción, que para mí es realmente preciosa.

Sin más dilaciones, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Constelaciones.**

* * *

Me desperté con los rayos del sol entrando en la habitación por entre las cortinas. Pestañeé un poco para adaptar mis ojos de nuevo a la claridad. Me desperecé y me giré para mirar a Draco… pero su parte de la cama estaba vacía.  
Agudicé el oído, esperando escucharlo en el baño, viendo la tele, o incluso preparando el desayuno… pero el apartamento estaba completamente en silencio.

Me levanté, me puse las zapatillas y salí al pasillo.

—¿Draco? —pregunté en voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Me dirigí entonces al salón, donde creía recordar que había dejado mi bolso con el móvil dentro, para llamarlo… pero al pasar por la cocina, una nota sobre la despejada y completamente limpia encimera me hizo detenerme en seco. Miré a ambos lados, asegurándome de que Draco no estaba en casa, antes de acercarme y cogerla.

" _No comas nada. He salido a comprar algo para desayunar._

 _Volveré pronto._

 _DM."_

No pude evitar llevarme una mano a la boca cuando me di cuenta de que se había dibujado una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Había vuelto.  
Sí, había vuelto. Y yo era la chica más feliz por tenerlo de nuevo.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetera, la llené de agua y presioné el botón para que empezara a hacer café. Luego, abrí el frigorífico y saqué una botella de leche. Llené dos tazas a la mitad y esperé a que la cafetera terminara. Cuando por fin pitó un par de veces para avisar de que el café ya estaba listo, vertí un poco en cada taza, manchando así la leche con él.  
Puse las tazas sobre sus correspondientes platos, así como una cuchara al lado de cada una, y las llevé a la mesa. Estaba volviendo sobre mis pasos para coger el azucarero cuando alguien metió la llave por la ranura de la puerta y la abrió.

Draco apareció con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano y un paraguas en la otra.

—¿Hace frío? —pregunté divertida al percatarme de que tenía la nariz roja.

Cerró la puerta tras él mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Tan evidente es?

Yo reprimí la risa como pude, y él arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—Vamos, Draco… Eres tan blanco que sé el tiempo que hace con sólo mirarte a la cara.

—Yo prefiero pensar que mi tez es nívea y delicada… algo así como la de la antigua realeza —dijo, pasando por mi lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Ya sabes, cuando estar blanco y que se te vieran perfectamente las venas a través de la piel era signo de belleza. ¿Has hecho café?

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras cogía un plato y ponía encima el contenido de la bolsa.

—¿Cruasanes? —pregunté cuando me dio aquel delicioso aroma en la nariz.

Draco se giró y se apoyó en la encimera, tapando el plato con su cuerpo.

—Yo he preguntado primero —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Me permití un momento para apreciar lo bonita que era su sonrisa y lo mucho que la había echado de menos, antes de contestar.

—Sí, falta llevar el azúcar.

Él volvió a girarse para coger el plato y tendérmelo.

—Sí, cruasanes. Yo llevo el azúcar.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo. Eché un fugaz vistazo al plato que tenía en la mano, y luego alcé la vista para mirar cómo abría una puerta de la cocina y cogía el pequeño azucarero. Cuando se dio la vuelta, una expresión extrañada apareció en su rostro al encontrarme todavía allí.

—¿Tienes náuseas o algo por el estilo? —preguntó, algo nervioso—. No sé qué cosas pueden comer las embarazadas que no les de fatiga o les provoque algún tipo de molest…

—No —me apresuré a decir, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. No, hoy me encuentro bien… Es sólo que… me sorprende que te acuerdes.

Él me miró a los ojos un momento antes de decir:

—¿Acordarme de que te gustaban los cruasanes rellenos de crema y con azúcar glas por encima de París? —volvió a sonreír mientras se dirigía al salón—. No me daba tiempo a ir a "Le Petit Café" de la Avenida "Joseph Bouvard", pero he encontrado una tienda donde venden cruasanes caseros muy parecidos. No creo que igualen el sabor de los de allí, pero por fuera son idénticos.

Yo suspiré profundamente antes de seguirlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de detalles conmigo, y ver que volvía a cuidar nuestra relación me provocó una sensación inimaginable.

—Creo que sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo —dije, sentándome a la mesa y dejando el plato en ella. Cogí uno y le di un gran bocado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, removiendo su café.

Yo mastiqué un poco más antes de tragar.

—¿Y dices que no has ido a París a por los cruasanes? —dije, dándole otro mordisco.

—¿Están buenos?

—Deliciosos.

Aprovechando el desayuno francés, desayunamos recordando anécdotas de nuestro viaje de fin de curso… como cuando Goyle se atragantó con una uva, cuando otro compañero se declaró a la chica que le gustaba desde primero bajo la Torre Eiffel y ésta le rechazó, o como cuando Ginny consiguió hacerse una foto con el recepcionista guapo del hotel.

—Gracias por el detalle —comenté, pasándome una servilleta por la comisura de los labios—. Había pensado en ir a ver cositas para el bebé… Quiero hacer una lista con todo lo necesario, pero aún no he tenido tiempo —hice una pausa, en la que aproveché para mirarlo de reojo por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Luego podríamos pasarnos por casa de mis padres para darles la noticia…

Esperaba directamente una negativa de su parte, o quizás algún que otro intento de escabullirse para no tener que enfrentarse a, sobretodo, mi madre… pero, en cambio, Draco no dijo nada. Yo levanté la vista para mirarlo. Se había escurrido un poco en la silla y miraba la pared de enfrente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, como sumido en un profundo pensamiento.

—Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

 **—No creo que pueda ser un buen padre —dijo de repente—. Y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que Lucius.**

—Eh…

Estiré un brazo y apoyé el dorso de la mano sobre la mesa. Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de sacarse una del bolsillo y ponerla, sin ganas, sobre la mía.

—Eh… Draco, no tienes por qué cometer los mismos errores que tu padre —dije, tratando de captar su atención—. De hecho, creo que las equivocaciones de Lucius pueden servirte para saber exactamente qué es lo que no tienes que hacer. No dejes que el fantasma de tu padre nuble tus capacidades, Draco… ¿Es que no ves todo lo que has cambiado? Te has dado cuenta de que ése no era el camino que querías tomar e hiciste todo lo posible por rectificar —le apreté la mano, infundiéndole ánimo—. Éste niño va a ser muy afortunado de tenerte como padre.

—Será niña —dijo inesperadamente. Tras mirar mi cara de sorpresa, se apresuró a explicarse—. Lo he sentido.

—Pues yo creo que será niño —tercié—. Y tendrá tus ojos.

—Tendrá los tuyos —rechistó.

—De eso nada… a este bebé lo estoy haciendo yo, y será como yo diga —sentencié mientras me levantaba de la mesa y cogía mi taza y el plato vacío.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo él, imitándome y recogiendo su taza—. Lo que es seguro ahora mismo es que no vamos a ir a ver a tus padres… —yo me giré hacia él, dispuesta a quejarme, pero él puso un dedo de la mano libre sobre mis labios—. No hoy. Quiero invitarte a cenar fuera y me gustaría estar vivo para entonces.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa… Sólo te puedo decir que es un sitio exclusivo, así que te tendrás que poner el mismo vestido de hace un par de noches, el de la graduación.

—¿Cuántas libras va a costar esa "exclusividad"?

—No lo sé, y tampoco me importa —confesó—. Ayer me diste una gran noticia y quiero celebrarlo de algún modo.

—Podríamos ir al McDonald's…

Él arqueó una ceja, tratando de encontrar un atisbo de "estoy de broma" en mi rostro, pero yo lo decía totalmente en serio, y él se dio cuenta.

—No seas ridícula —bufó, dándome la espalda para fregar las tazas del desayuno.

—No lo soy —me quejé—. Es un antojo.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarme sólo un segundo.

—Podemos ir mañana a la hora de la comida… Así cojo fuerzas para enfrentarme a tu madre de nuevo.

Yo sonreí, satisfecha. Me parecía un buen trato.

—¿Y qué me dices de ir a mirar cosas para el bebé?

—¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en casa y vemos una peli? —sugirió—. Hoy hace frío, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para eso.

. . .

Por suerte, le pareció buena idea el ver una peli y no trató de arrastrarme fuera de casa.

El mediodía llegó pronto, y tras la comida nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una de las películas que echaban en la tele. Trataba de un ladrón de guante blanco que se enamoraba de una dependienta que doblaba camisetas en una tienda de ropa que tenía un nombre absurdo.  
La película en sí me pareció bastante ridícula, pero a ella pareció gustarle.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, la luz que entraba por la ventana había empezado a ser cada vez más débil, más tenue.

—Deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos —dije al ver que el reloj de pared marcaba las siete.

—¡Me pido ducharme primero! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo hacia el baño.

Yo me puse un traje azul marino, una de mis camisas blancas y una pajarita roja.  
Ella volvió a ponerse el vestido de la otra vez, y aun así, aquella noche estaba guapísima.  
Se había peinado con una coleta alta y había aceptado maquillarse un poco. Era un maquillaje muy sutil, un poco de sombra marrón por los párpados, un poco de rímel y un pintalabios rosa muy suave en los labios.  
Estaba diferente, ¿tal vez había pasado a verla más madura?  
No sabía el por qué, pero no dudé en cogerla de la mano y recorrer la distancia que había entre donde había aparcado y el sitio donde íbamos a cenar.

—Tenías razón —dijo ella, de repente.

—Siempre la tengo —respondí, divertido por provocar que pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Pero dime, ¿a qué te refieres esta vez?

—A que hace frío.

—Esto es Londres, Granger… Ni en verano te libras de él.

Caminamos un par de minutos más por la City de la ciudad hasta que llegamos a las puertas de "The Shard", donde un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro nos abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar.

—Tienes que estar de broma —dijo ella, entrando en el edificio con un poco de reparo.

—Cállate, no lo estropees.

Recorrimos el impresionante e inmaculado hall, de suelos de mármol y paredes de cristal, hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores, donde otro hombre uniformado nos preguntó a qué planta íbamos.

—A "Aqua Shard", por favor —dije.

El hombre apretó el botón número 31, que se coloreó de un naranja muy suave, y acto seguido se cerraron las puertas ante nosotros.

—Tienes que estar de broma —repitió.

Yo la ignoré esta vez, pasándome la mano libre por el pelo y metiéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón justo después.

El ascensor tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar a la planta en cuestión, parando muy suavemente y haciendo un "clín" un instante antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

El sitio era completamente asombroso. Del techo colgaban lámparas alargadas que proporcionaban una luz tenue que contrastaba con las mesas y las cómodas sillas acolchadas de color chocolate, y en medio de la habitación, un hombre de tez oscura tocaba una pieza en un delicado piano de cola.

Una muchacha vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda de tubo negra ajustada nos recibió detrás de un pequeño atril de madera marrón oscuro.

—Sean bienvenidos a Aqua Shard, señores —dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Tienen reserva?

—Sí, una reserva a nombre de Hermione Granger —respondí.

Hermione giró la cabeza como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido la espina dorsal.

—Pero yo…

—Tú eres la protagonista de la noche, Granger, cállate.

La muchacha sonrió disimuladamente mientras anotaba algo en los papeles que tenía delante y nos pedía que la siguiéramos. Nos guio por el comedor hasta una pequeña mesa cuadrada al fondo de la sala, en una de las esquinas. En la mesa había dos copas y un vaso ovalado para cada uno, así como un plato cuadrado, cubiertos de los buenos y una pequeña vela en el medio. La empleada del restaurante hizo el amago de retirarle la silla a ella para que se sentara, pero yo la detuve justo a tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo.

—Debe ser una broma —siguió diciendo.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Sí, es una broma. Levántate que nos vamos al McDonald's.

La chica volvió a sonreír mientras nos entregaba una carta a cada uno, y acto seguido nos dijo que en unos segundos volvería alguien para tomarnos nota.

—Yo encantada —susurró ella, respondiendo a mi comentario cuando la muchacha se alejó.

Las paredes del edificio eran totalmente de cristal, por lo que fuera se podía apreciar una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Iluminado por las luces de los edificios más altos, el río Támesis parecía realmente hermoso bajo nosotros.

—¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de las vistas? —espeté, empezando a sentirme irritado por su actitud. Dejé la carta a un lado de la mesa y alcé los ojos para mirarla.

Ella también me miraba.

—Lo estoy haciendo…

Ambos sonreímos, y en ese preciso instante llegó un chico joven con una pequeña Tablet en la mano.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Taylor y seré su camarero esta noche… ¿Han decidido qué van a tomar los señores?

Yo abrí la carta por la parte de bebidas y le eché un rápido vistazo.

—¿Un buen vino para celebrar? —pregunté, mirándola.

Ella se pasó una mano por el vientre a modo de respuesta.

—Cierto, olvida eso del vino, Taylor… ¿Qué tal un refresco?

Ella hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza.

—Agua para mí, por favor. La última vez que bebí un refresco estuve vomitando dos días seguidos.

—Agua para ambos, Taylor —sentencié.

El muchacho asintió y apuntó algo en la Tablet, avisándonos de que volvería en un momento.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mesa aquí? —preguntó ella, admirando lo bonita que se veía la ciudad desde un trigésimo primer piso—. Tengo entendido que tienen lista de espera de varios meses, y yo te lo dije ayer…

—He sobornado a esa chica para que nos colara —admití, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la muchacha que nos había recibido.

Hermione se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta, totalmente perpleja.

—Qué inocente eres… —dije, negando con la cabeza—. Un amigo de mis padres tiene uno de los cargos más altos de este negocio y consiguió hacerme un hueco cuando le llamé y le dije la noticia.

Taylor volvió a aparecer con una botella de cristal bien fría en las manos. Nos la mostró, y tras darle el visto bueno a la marca, la abrió y empezó a servirnos en los vasos ovalados.

—¿No van a tomar bebidas con algo de alcohol esta noche, señores? —preguntó muy educadamente.

—Me temo que tenemos una embarazada a la mesa, así que mejor no —respondí.

—Muchas felicidades, señora —dijo él, dejando la botella en la mesa cuando terminó de llenar mi vaso—. ¿Puedo retirar las copas entonces? Es por su comodidad.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, sonriéndole—. Muchas gracias.

—Es mi trabajo intentar que ésta sea una velada agradable para ustedes. ¿Les doy un momento para decidir qué van a pedir o ya lo saben?

—Danos unos minutos —pedí, tomando la carta de nuevo.

—Volveré luego, entonces.

Y acto seguido volvió sobre sus pasos y volvió a dejarnos solos.

—¿No miras qué quieres cenar? —le pregunté, percatándome de que se había quedado pensativa.

—Sí, claro —respondió, tomando la carta también.

—Venga, dilo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que digas lo que estás pensando.

—¿Tan evidente es? —preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

—A mí podrá notárseme la meteorología, pero tú eres tan transparente que se te notan hasta las ideas.

Volvió a sonreír, debatiéndose entre decirlo en voz alta o no.

—Es que me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho… del amigo de tus padres. Realmente nunca había pensado en el hecho de que tuvieran alguno —comentó al fin.

Yo tragué saliva y desvié la mirada hacia la carta. Seguía siendo difícil para mí hablar de ese tema, sobre todo después de haber ido por primera vez al cementerio después de que mi padre muriera.

—Me gustaría hablarte de mi madre —dije, intentando que no se me notara lo incómodo que me había puesto—. Hay algo que no te he contado —admití, algo receloso—. Pero no será esta noche.

Hermione apretó un poco los labios a modo de respuesta, y asintió sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Taylor volvió a la mesa para preguntarnos si queríamos pedir ya.

—De entrante quisiera la ensalada de la casa, por favor —dijo ella.

—Para mí la crema de guisantes y jamón —continué—. Y de plato principal me gustaría la merluza asada con salsa de zanahorias y pimienta.

—¿Qué va a tomar la señora después del entrante? —preguntó el camarero mientras terminaba de apuntar mi pedido en la Tablet.

—Pollo en su salsa con verduritas —dijo ella después de pensárselo unos segundos.

—Perfecto. ¿Me permiten que les retire las cartas?

Taylor las tomó y se marchó hacia otra mesa.

Charlamos hasta que llegaron los entrantes, y la conversación pasó entonces a alabar el trabajo de los cocineros.  
Los primeros platos no tardaron en llegar una vez que nos retiraron los platos vacíos, y la comida que nuestros paladares tuvieron la suerte de saborear parecía haber sido bajada directamente del mismísimo cielo.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no siento arcadas comiendo —comentó ella—. Qué maravilla.

Yo probé lo que ella había pedido, y ella extendió su tenedor para robar un trozo de merluza de mi plato.

La observé sonreír mientras lo masticaba, distraída a causa de las impresionantes vistas que nos brindaba aquella hermosa ciudad, sintiéndome afortunado por poder pasar aquella velada en su compañía.

Decidimos no tomar postre, Hermione por miedo a empacharse demasiado y a terminar devolviéndolo todo en el baño, y yo por solidaridad con ella. En cambio, ambos pedimos un té inglés, que nos sirvieron en tazas de porcelana con detales dorados en los bordes.

La miré rodear la taza entre sus manos, como siempre hacía, para calentarse las palmas de las manos. Luego, empezó a hablar de algo. No era nada relacionado con su embarazo, ni con sus padres, ni conmigo. Era algo sólo y exclusivamente sobre ella. Recordé que yo ya sabía de lo que hablaba, pero dejé que siguiera contándomelo y me dediqué a admirar la forma en la que sus labios se movían. A veces se tornaban en una tímida sonrisa, otras se fruncían levemente mientras trataba de recordar algún otro hecho pasado que quisiera contarme.

También conocía aquellos otros.

Una pregunta pasó rápidamente por mi mente, haciendo que sintiera una punzada en la boca del estómago al considerarla de verdad…

Porque aquella era una conversación normal y corriente que podría haber tenido, en cualquier momento, con cualquier hombre dispuesto a escucharla. Y yo tenía la sensación de que no escasearían. Por eso… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese preciso momento hubiera sido otra persona la que hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarse a su lado para escuchar sus desvaríos y sus pensamientos? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si aquel bebé nunca hubiera existido? Seguramente ella hubiera estado cenando con otro, intentando retomar su vida después de lo mal que habría acabado nuestra relación.

Tragué saliva, incómodo. Me sentía idiota, estúpido. Sin duda, lo había sido. Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto me merecía yo invitarla a cenar? Después de todo, ¿por qué había optado por perdonarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Ahora me daba cuenta del daño causado. Había sido tanto, innecesario, doloroso… Y, sin embargo, ella seguía frente a mí, contándome no sé qué cosa de sus notas en el instituto.

El hombre del piano tocaba en ese momento una lenta melodía en el piano, una profunda, no demasiado complicada, pero intensa y hermosa a la vez. Yo miré disimuladamente a la gente que nos rodeaba. Parecía que ninguno prestaba demasiada atención a la música, y daba la impresión de que la pieza que tocaba estaba de más en aquel momento… pero yo sabía que no, que ese hombre sentía cada nota recorrer sus venas y llegarle al corazón… como lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Porque si dejaba de tocar, estaba seguro de que las conversaciones pararían de repente, de que las miradas que se dedicaban los enamorados se extrañarían, de que la comida no sabría igual después del silencio. Por eso, esa melodía estaba significando tanto para todos en aquel momento. Tal vez inspirara al hombre que cenaba solo en la otra esquina de la habitación a seguir con su novela, o animara a aquel otro hombre a estirar la mano sobre la mesa para estrechar la de su hija, y así poner fin a aquella estúpida disputa que tenía a ambos en vilo.

Yo volví a fijar mis ojos en ella, que hablaba distraída mientras movía el té con la cucharilla para que se enfriara un poco. En aquel momento, ya no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero estaba seguro de que tendríamos mucha vida por delante para que me lo volviera a repetir.  
Estiré un brazo para tocar su rostro. Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y dejó de hablar al instante. Yo coloreé un poco sus mejillas al acariciarlas con mi dedo pulgar, provocando que la sangre fluyera bajo ella y se mezclara con las pecas bajo sus castaños ojos.

—Todavía no te he pedido perdón —susurré.

Ella abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía poco más que decir. En sus ojos empezaron a agolparse unas cuantas lágrimas que los hicieron brillar a la luz de las velas sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dije, desplazando con el pulgar una de ellas, que había logrado escapar de sus ojos—. No sabes cuánto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista de mí un momento. Estaba seguro de que su reacción se debía a que no había esperado una disculpa formal por mi parte. Yo tampoco había planeado disculparme.

De repente, todas las personas que nos rodeaban desaparecieron. Ahora, aquella melodía empezaba a significar un poco más para nosotros. Estaba seguro de que también se había colado en su interior y llegado a su corazón. ¿Cómo una simple pieza de piano podía hacernos sentir tanto sin previo aviso? Yo nunca había sido un gran amante de la música, pero aquel hombre negro había logrado que me replanteara varias cosas.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarme, yo me había entretenido en contar las estrellas que había fuera, sobre su cabeza. Era la misma vieja constelación de, seguramente, millones de años. Sin embargo, era totalmente nueva para mí.  
Todas aquellas estrellas en el cielo, junto con la melodía a la que de repente me había urgido ponerle letra en mi cabeza, me habían proporcionado una sensación un tanto extraña…

Había estado muy asustado durante mucho tiempo. Había intentado actuar y aparentar que era fuerte, pero ahora sentía todo aquel daño en la boca del estómago. Y entonces supe que sería diferente aquella vez.  
Porque lo sabía todo sobre ella, porque me gustaba simplemente por cómo era, con sus tantas virtudes y sus molestos defectos.  
Porque ese bebé fue la causa de esta última oportunidad. Porque no quería que fuera en vano.

Porque podría dejar que Hermione besara mis labios por el resto de la eternidad para que nunca más se volvieran a secar.

* * *

A) —Hermione, eres mi hija y te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar —dijo su madre, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros—. Por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, y que siempre tendrás la ayuda de tus padres en todo momento... pero en cuanto a él —hizo una pausa, en la que se giró para mirarme—, él tendrá que demostrar muchas cosas antes de que considere volver a recibirlo en mi casa.

B) —Hermione... no sé qué decirte —dijo su madre, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina—. Siempre te dimos libertad porque pensamos que eras responsable... pero esto me hace ver que nos equivocamos al respecto.

C) —Hermione, no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo su madre, echándose las manos a la cabeza—. Dime que no vas a tener a ese bebé.

Recuerdo que sólo contaré un voto por persona, el primero que se deje, ya que hubo alguien que votó dos veces.

Tenéis hasta el día 18 a las 18:00 para votar, hora española.

Y recordad, que compartáis vuestras impresiones sobre el fic me ayuda a sentirme inspirada (aparte de ponerme muy feliz, jeje)  
Muchas gracias, de verdad, a todos los que dedican un momento a redactar un review.

Muchos besos.

Cristy.


	3. Madres

**NA :** ¡Hooooola! :D ¿Cómo estáis? Así quedaron las votaciones anteriores:

A) —Hermione, eres mi hija y te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar —dijo su madre, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros—. Por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, y que siempre tendrás la ayuda de tus padres en todo momento... pero en cuanto a él —hizo una pausa, en la que se giró para mirarme—, él tendrá que demostrar muchas cosas antes de que considere volver a recibirlo en mi casa. **(9 votos)**

B) —Hermione... no sé qué decirte —dijo su madre, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina—. Siempre te dimos libertad porque pensamos que eras responsable... pero esto me hace ver que nos equivocamos al respecto. **(1 voto)**

C) —Hermione, no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo su madre, echándose las manos a la cabeza—. Dime que no vas a tener a ese bebé. **(7 votos)**

La cosa ha estado más igualada que la otra vez, aunque el porcentaje de votos ha disminuido. Anyway, parece que empiezan a llegar los amantes del drama y el caos... No me provoquéis, que ya sabéis cómo me pongo xD

Para este capítulo recomiendo "Hurts so good", de Astrid S. (Esa canción me inspira a escribir algo bien lemon, tal vez escriba un segundo capítulo para "No te enamores")  
Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Madres.**

* * *

—Me ha llamado Ginny —dijo de repente, limpiándose con la servilleta de papel los restos de kétchup que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios al darle semejante bocado a la hamburguesa.

—Déjame adivinar… —respondí, mirando hacia arriba y haciendo como que pensaba—. El muchacho se ha dado cuenta de que está loca perdida y ya no quiere casarse con ella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras me dedicaba una mirada fulminante. Terminó de masticar el tremendo bolo que se le había formado en la boca y tragó, ayudándose de la botella de agua que había comprado junto a su Big Mac.

—Muy gracioso… No, al revés. Se casan antes de lo previsto. Ella es así de impaciente, quiere hacerlo cuanto antes, tal vez en un mes o mes y medio, por eso me ha pedido que le ayude a organizarlo todo.

—¿Desde cuándo las iglesias te dejan elegir a la carta la fecha de la ceremonia? —pregunté mientras me llevaba una patata frita a la boca—. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Que empiecen a bendecir vía Skype?

—No seas ridículo —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No se va a casar por la iglesia, ya sabes que ella no cree en la religión.

—Bueno… —tercié, aburrido—, eso lo sabrás tú, que para eso es tu amiga. Entonces se casa en el juzgado, ¿no?

—No. Bueno, sí —respondió, irguiéndose en la silla de aquel McDonalds, incómoda de repente.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

—Explícame eso.

Pero justo cuando terminé de decir aquello, ella se llevó una mano a la boca y otra al estómago mientras decía algo en voz baja. Lo único que pude distinguir fue "fatiga".

Me levanté tan rápido que casi tiro la silla hacia atrás, me acerqué a ella, que también se había levantado, y la guie por el establecimiento hasta los aseos.

—¿Es sólo fatiga? —quise saber, algo inquieto—. ¿Estás mareada? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras yo le sujetaba la puerta para que pasara, y me quedé allí clavado mientras la observaba avanzar torpemente por el baño de mujeres hasta que la puerta se cerró.

. . .

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba tras de mí, me erguí de golpe, sintiéndome fatal por lo que había hecho. No me sentía fatigada, ni tenía náuseas de ningún tipo. Me apoyé en uno de los lavabos y traté de convencerme de que aquel numerito era por una buena razón.  
En realidad no le había mentido… del todo. Sí, se casaba _por_ el juzgado, no _en_ el juzgado.

Resoplé, queriendo matar a mi amiga por haberme hecho hacer aquello. Pero si ya tendría que arrastrar a Draco para que asistiera a la boda de Ginny pensando que se celebraba en Londres, no quería ni imaginarme la de excusas y pretextos que me pondría si supiera que tendría que recorrer unos 654 kilómetros para llegar al bendito sitio que mi pelirroja amiga había elegido para casarse. Seguro que Draco no debía acordarse de que ella no era de Londres, sino de Glasgow, y que, obviamente, querría casarte rodeada de su familia y amigos de siempre.

Me miré al espejo un momento, torciendo los labios. Casi no conocía de nada al futuro marido de mi amiga. No lo había tratado, no había cruzado demasiadas palabras con él, ni sabía de sus valores, de sus creencias… Sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera lástima por él cuando Ginny me confesó que era huérfano.  
Me llevé una protectora mano a la barriga ante aquel recuerdo.  
Por lo visto, sus padres lo abandonaron cuando nació, y él se pasó toda su infancia yendo y viniendo de casas de acogida por todo el país, hasta que pudo empezar a trabajar, ahorró algo de dinero y consiguió independizarse.

—¿Cómo es que ha podido estudiar una carrera? —le había preguntado, completamente perpleja—. ¿Cómo se la ha costeado?

Ginny había sonreído dulcemente, con un atisbo de algo que no pude reconocer brillando en sus ojos.

—Blaise siempre ha sido especial. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo conocí… —ella había hecho una pausa, en la que yo logré contener el "menos de un año" que había amenazado con salir de mis labios recriminatoriamente. En lugar de ello, opté por volver a mirarla a los ojos—. Lleva trabajando, prácticamente explotado, desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, siempre supo que quería estudiar Psicología. Desde pequeño. Por suerte no dejó que sus circunstancias personales afectaran a sus estudios. Consiguió graduarse en el instituto y obtener el diploma al mejor estudiante del año. Gracias a ello las autoridades le concedieron una beca para empezar la universidad… ha podido estudiar gracias al dinero que le ha dado el Estado.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Ginny me dedicó una extraña sonrisa, en la que pude apreciar cómo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos era el dolor por las terribles circunstancias a las que se había visto expuesto el hombre al que amaba desde que nació.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando entendí que lo quería, pero no como yo había creído. Lo quería, de verdad. Como se quiere a alguien que no tiene nada más que su amor y lealtad para darte. Como se quiere a quien no puede ponerte un anillo de miles de dólares en el dedo. Como se quiere a alguien por quien es, sin necesitar más que su presencia para sentirte llena.  
Sí, comprendí que Ginny podría mudarse debajo de un puente si era la única manera de estar con él, y que sería inmensamente feliz de poder mirarlo a la cara cada día, sin necesidad de más.

Y fue, también en ese instante, cuando Blaise empezó a caerme un poco mejor.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi aturdimiento repentinamente.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Yo abrí el grifo rápidamente y puse las manos bajo el chorro de agua.

—¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes, ya salgo!

Me lavé la cara y volví sobre mis pasos para tirar de la puerta y volver junto a él, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de que anteriormente había pensado que la decisión de mi amiga era una completa locura, ahora me alegraba enormemente de que Ginny hubiera encontrado al hombre que la llenara tanto que no necesitara ninguna otra cosa, porque yo ya sabía lo que se sentía al hacerlo.

. . .

—¿Has vomitado? —pregunté disimuladamente mientras pasábamos por entre las mesas del establecimiento en dirección a la salida.

—Un poco —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Pero nada por lo que preocuparse.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima.

Yo me apresuré a abrir la puerta y sujetarla para que pasara. Pronto llegamos al coche y ambos subimos en silencio. Metí la llave en el contacto y arranqué, poniéndome en marcha. Ella puso la radio mientras yo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, conduciendo hacia la casa de sus padres. La triste y lenta melodía que empezó a sonar en la emisora me pareció perfecta para mi funeral. Susan Granger no tardaría en matarme cuando le soltáramos la bomba. O cuando lo hiciera Hermione, porque aún no tenía muy claro que me fuera a dejar traspasar el umbral de su puerta.  
Sostuve el volante entre mis manos con más fuerza, casi aferrándome a él.  
Pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella me miraba disimuladamente a medida que íbamos llegando, nerviosa… pero yo lo estaba más. Eso podía asegurarlo.

Cuando encontré un aparcamiento cerca de su casa (demasiado rápido para mi gusto), paré el coche y ambos nos quedamos mirando a través del parabrisas sin decir nada.

Después de unos pocos segundos, Hermione se quitó el cinturón y se dispuso a salir fuera.

—Espera —dije, haciendo que se volviera para mirarme—. ¿No vamos a planear cómo decirlo?

Ella frunció los labios mientras sopesaba la idea. Finalmente dijo:

—Yo creo que estas cosas, cuanto más se piensen, peor. Vamos improvisando cuando veamos cómo están los ánimos y demás…

—¿No puedo esperarte aquí? Aprecio mucho mi vida como para morir tan tontamente…

Ella rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta y salía fuera. Yo suspiré antes de imitarla. No estaba hablando en broma en absoluto.

Ambos nos dirigimos a su casa, de la cual ella abrió la pequeña puerta que daba al patio delantero y pasó, subiendo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Llamó al timbre y yo traté de esconderme tras ella, un escalón más abajo.

Después de unos segundos de espera, dije en voz baja:

—Claramente no están. Podemos venir otro día.

Ella me agarró del brazo justo cuando estaba a punto de disponerme a bajar las escaleras y salir pitando.

—He avisado de que venía —comentó, completamente seria—. Tienen que estar.

Yo analicé sus palabras un momento.

—¿Les has dicho que vengo yo?

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a una mujer con una gran sonrisa en los labios que miraba a su hija. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro con la misma rapidez con la que había abierto la puerta, al percatarse de que no venía sola.

Y ahí supe que mi pregunta había sido respondida sin necesidad de articular palabra alguna.

—¿Hermione…? —dijo su madre, con un tono de extrañez en la voz.

—Hay una explicación, mamá.

—Creo que te dejé bien claro en su día que no quiero a este chico en mi casa —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione respiró profundamente, y yo recé por que no perdiera los nervios tan rápido.

—Mamá, escúchame. Draco y yo tenemos algo que deciros, a ti y a papá.

Susan arrugó el entrecejo y miró a su hija con intensidad.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —quiso saber.

—Si nos dejas pasar, podremos explicártelo.

Su madre tardó un momento en descruzarse de brazos y apartarse de mala manera para que pudiéramos entrar. Yo traté de hundirme en la pared más cercana a la puerta y desaparecer, o al menos, pasar desapercibido.

—¡Papá! —gritó Hermione, asomándose al hueco de las escaleras.

—¡Palomita! ¡Ya estás aquí! —se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones. Ella no se volvió para mirarme, pero supe que se había sonrojado levemente por el hecho de que su padre la llamara así delante de mí, aunque él no lo supiera—. Bajo en un segundo.

—¿Hago té? —preguntó entonces, dirigiéndose a su madre. Aprecié unas pequeñas manchas rojas manchando sus mejillas. Efectivamente, se había sonrojado.

—No pretendas hacer de esto una reunión familiar, Hermione, porque no lo es —espetó la mujer con irritación—. Estaba tan contenta pensando que venías a pasar la tarde con tu padre y conmigo y me encuentro con esta encerrona…

—Mamá, no empieces.

—Yo no he empezado nada. Eres tú la que sabes perfectamente que no lo quiero bajo mi techo —le recriminó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Yo observaba la disputa desde mi posición, intentando no moverme lo más mínimo, incluso tratando de no respirar demasiado fuerte.  
Hermione le respondió algo más que no fui capaz de escuchar, porque en ese momento los pasos de su padre por las escaleras llamaron mi atención. Patrick bajaba sonriente y con paso animado, hasta que me divisó tratando de fundirme en el papel de pared. Echó un leve vistazo, primero a su mosqueada esposa, y luego a su hija, antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, esta vez más lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Eso quisiera saber yo… —respondió Susan, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Hermione y frunciendo los labios.

Tal vez fuera la presión del momento, o que había comido demasiada comida basura aquel día, pero Hermione de pronto se puso blanca y salió disparada escaleras arriba, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras ella con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Susan, cuyo rostro había cambiado de enfadado a preocupado en un sólo segundo.

Yo dudé entre si contestar o seguir tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero el hecho de que ella girara la cabeza para mirarme, en busca de respuestas, me hizo abrir la boca para decir algo, aunque no sabía el qué.

—Eh… yo… yo creo que será mejor que esperemos a que vuelva —fue lo único que logré balbucear.

Susan chistó y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, golpeando con los nudillos la puerta del baño al llegar arriba.

—¿Está enferma? —quiso saber su padre, visiblemente alarmado por la situación.

—No, señor Granger, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Dirigirme a su padre no daba tanto miedo como hacerlo con su madre. No dudaba de que Susan era una madre cariñosa y buena, pero en su trato conmigo siempre se había mostrado recelosa y distante. Hablar con Patrick era otra cosa. Él podía estar más o menos de acuerdo con la decisión de su hija de estar conmigo, pero nunca había dejado de ser amable, o al menos aparentarlo.

Pasó lo que me pareció una eternidad de incómodo silencio en la sala de estar de los Granger hasta que Hermione tiró de la cisterna y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su madre, que le preguntó nerviosa por qué no le había dejado abrir la puerta. Su hija no respondió, en su lugar la tomó de la mano y la hizo bajar las escaleras hasta volver a reunirse con nosotros.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos en el sofá? —preguntó ella, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara.

—Hermione, me estás asustando. Draco, ¿qué diablos pasa? —nos urgió su madre, sentándose junto a su marido.

La hija se sentó al lado de su madre y yo me desplacé disimuladamente por uno de los sillones que tenía más a mano.

—Mamá, papá… Hemos venido hoy Draco y yo porque hay algo que tenemos que deciros —empezó a decir Hermione, haciendo una leve pausa en la que la estancia se quedó en completo silencio. Miró a su padre, después posó los ojos en su madre, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Estoy embarazada.

Todos los allí presentes nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Sus padres, obviamente, por haber recibido aquella noticia, y yo porque pensé que tantearía y allanaría un poco el terreno antes de soltar semejante bombazo. Su padre fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Palomita, ¿cómo que estás…? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

No pudo terminar sus frases. Un montón de lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, y parecía tener serias dificultades para retenerlas allí.

—Oh, papá… —dijo ella, estirando el brazo para alcanzar a su padre y acariciar sus empapadas mejillas.

Aquello podría haber sido una escena familiar de lo más tierna si no hubiera estado demasiado preocupado temiendo la reacción de su madre, que seguía con la boca abierta mirando a un punto por encima de mi cabeza.

" _Al menos, si se queda en shock no puede matarme_ " —pensé, algo aliviado, mirándola de reojo.

Pero Hermione, al apartar la mano de su padre, llamó su atención y la hizo volver al presente. Se volvió para mirar un momento a su marido, y cuando se giró de nuevo para mirar a Hermione, logré ver una pequeña lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. No había ya más recriminaciones en sus ojos, ni siquiera una pizca del enfado que tanto había estado temiendo. En su lugar, le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara a su hija y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero parecía que se había quedado sin palabras. Volvió a cerrarla y trató de tragar saliva. Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que Susan estuvo lista para pronunciarse, un par de minutos más tarde.

—Vaya, esto es… ¿cuál es la palabra? Abrumador…

—Mamá… —susurró Hermione.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó ella, molesta por aquella pregunta _tan jodidamente obvia_ , estando yo delante. Si no hubiera sabido que hacerlo sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas, me habría enfadado.

Susan sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no era momento de iniciar una discusión al respecto. Suspiró profundamente y clavó los ojos en su hija, ablandándose un poco.

 **—** **Hermione, eres mi hija y te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar —dijo su madre, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros—. Por eso quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, y que siempre tendrás la ayuda de tus padres en todo momento... pero en cuanto a él —hizo una pausa, en la que se giró para mirarme—, él tendrá que demostrar muchas cosas antes de que considere volver a recibirlo en mi casa.**

Hermione se giró también un poco para mirarme antes de asentir con la cabeza a las palabras de su madre.

—¿Hago té? —preguntó la mujer.

Tomar el té con sus padres fue casi igual de malo que ser testigo de sus reacciones a la noticia de que su única hija estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, al despedirnos y salir por la puerta, me di con un canto en los dientes. Me había preparado para una sarta de gritos y maldiciones por parte de su madre en el mejor de los casos, y para, al menos, una agresión si los ánimos se encendían demasiado.

Pero a pesar de que sentía el cuerpo cortado y un nudo en la garganta que ni el té pudo deshacer, salía por la puerta tal y como había entrado, ileso. Era algo.

Caminamos con paso lento por la acera de camino al coche. Los colores de la tarde ya se estaban tornando cálidos debido a que la noche estaba a punto de caer. Hermione me tomó la mano sin decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar, ella se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, esperando a que abriera el seguro… pero la idea de imaginarme encerrado en casa me provocó un extraño sentimiento de asfixia. Hermione se percató de aquello, pero no me urgió a hacer nada.

—En realidad no me apetece ir a casa —dije, cuando la asfixia dejó de apretar tan fuerte mi pecho.

—Conozco un parque cercano —respondió ella, rodeando el coche y volviendo a mi lado.

No anduvimos más de cinco minutos hasta que lo encontramos. Un tanto alejado de las casas de su alrededor, el pequeño parque se ocultaba tras decenas de árboles frondosos y verdísimos. Hermione siguió caminando por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a un espacio dedicado a los más pequeños. Había un tobogán, varios columpios y un sube y baja, todos pintados de colores alegres y llamativos… aunque la pintura parecía haber empezado a desprenderse, y de cerca, la zona de juegos parecía en desuso, descuidada.  
La observé sentarse en uno de los columpios. Yo hice lo mismo a su lado.

La miré. Ella se balanceaba un poco, con los pies aún sobre el suelo. La leve brisa que se levantaba entre nosotros revolvía su pelo y la hacía parecer la protagonista del videoclip de una nostálgica canción cualquiera.

—Solía venir aquí de pequeña —confesó, con la mirada clavada en sus pies—. Tengo recuerdos muy felices en este mismo columpio. Es una pena volver después de tanto tiempo y encontrarlo tan estropeado… ¿sabes? Le pedía a mi padre que me empujara, porque era el que tenía más fuerza. Me gustaba sentir las cosquillas en el estómago con la velocidad del impulso. Mi madre se sentaba en uno de esos bancos de ahí a mirarme, siempre con una sonrisa. A veces me regañaba por intentar bajarme cuando aún no estaba parado del todo, o por arriesgar mi vida tratando de tirarme del tobogán de pie… —hizo una pausa, sonriendo. Pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos—. Yo era una pequeña traviesa que no me daba cuenta de los peligros de mis actos. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no logró descansar conmigo hasta que no cumplí los doce años, que solía ser un peligro constante para mí misma.

Aparté la vista de ella y miré a través de los árboles, impulsándome un poco.

—A partir de los doce años empecé a hacerme responsable, y ellos empezaron a darme alas. Dice que fue un cambio tan drástico que al principio dudaban que fuera la misma… supongo que me cansé de hacerme daño.

Yo asentí, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Mi madre tiene miedo de que vuelvas a… —su voz se quebró al final, incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Herirte —la ayudé.

—Sí.

Nos quedamos callados, sumidos en nuestros propios sentimientos, hasta que yo logré poner orden en mi cabeza.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—¿No te enfadas? —preguntó ella, casi en un susurro.

—Me molesta, no puedo negarlo, el hecho de que me trate como un criminal. Pero no, no me enfado.

—Tú no eres un criminal.

—Y tú sabes cuidarte sola.

Más silencio.

—A veces hubiera querido tener una madre que se preocupara por mí —dije de repente, apretando los labios.

—La tuviste…

—Narcisa fue una buena sustituta, pero no fue mi madre. Además, ella también me abandonó.

—Draco…

—Me gustaría haber podido tener la posibilidad de buscar a Lily, ahora que iba a ser abuela.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —preguntó ella, con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz—. Intentémoslo, Draco.

Inspiré lentamente por la nariz.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos, Draco —siguió diciendo.

Abrí los ojos para mirarla. Los había cerrado sin darme cuenta.

—Mi madre está muerta.

El camino de vuelta fue un tanto confuso. Ella no me recriminó que no le hubiera contado aquello antes, como había esperado que hiciera.  
Pero si no lo había hecho había sido por el temor a que, al decirlo en voz alta por primera vez, provocara un remolino de emociones en mi interior… como efectivamente hizo.

De repente había retrocedido 15 años en el tiempo. Me encontraba jugando con el único coche de juguete que tenía desde los cinco. Estaba algo nervioso, porque en unas pocas semanas sería mi décimo cumpleaños, y albergaba la esperanza de recibir otro más nuevo como regalo.

Escuché cómo el teléfono empezó a sonar, dándome la impresión de que lo hacía más fuerte de lo normal. Narcisa había salido a hacer la compra, por lo que me levanté del suelo y corrí al salón, donde mi padre veía la televisión tirado en el sofá. Cogí el teléfono del soporte y me apresuré a llevárselo, tendiéndole la mano por encima de la pequeña mesa de cristal para que lo cogiera. Él me lo arrancó de entre los dedos con fuerza, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que desapareciera. Escuché cómo descolgaba mientras volvía sobre mis pasos para encerrarme en mi habitación de nuevo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Lucius se incorporaba rápidamente, quedándose sentado en el sofá, extrañado.

Yo me escondí detrás de la puerta, poniendo todo mi empeño en escuchar la conversación.

—Sí, Lily Evans es mi mujer. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yo fruncí el ceño, confuso. Estaba claro que no se refería a Narcisa. ¿Lily Evans? ¿Sería así como se llamaba mi madre biológica?

Sentí el corazón empezar a bombear sangre frenéticamente, y las orejas empezaron a arderme debido a la emoción.

Sí. Sí.

Me sentía tremendamente feliz, excitado, ansioso. Al fin había averiguado algo de ella. Al fin podía ponerle nombre. Al fin tendría por dónde empezar a buscarla cuando creciera y tuviera los medios suficientes para dar con ella. Porque no haberla conocido había despertado en mí un sentimiento de abandono que sólo podría desaparecer al obtener respuesta a mis preguntas.

Me moría por verla. Saber cómo era. Pero, sobre todo, me moría por hacerle esas preguntas.

¿Dónde has estado? ¿Alguna vez me has querido? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Podemos vivir juntos de ahora en adelante?

No pensaba reclamarle nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo su atención y cariño… porque yo sabía de primera mano que Lucius era la persona más miserable y ruin que podría conocer nunca. Porque yo también me hubiera ido de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Por eso sonreí tímidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre en mi cabeza, soñando con el momento en que lo dijera en voz alta por primera vez cuando la tuviera delante, tal vez en unos ocho o nueve años más.

—¿¡Muerta!? —exclamó mi padre al otro lado del salón.

Una pesada losa cayó entonces sobre mis ilusiones, destruyendo todo atisbo de esperanza que alguna vez podía haber tenido de empezar a ser feliz.

* * *

Draco está a punto de descubrir algo intrigante del pasado de una de sus madres, ¿de quién?

A) Narcisa.

B) Lily.

He decidido que, en vez de 7 días para votar, voy a dar sólo 5. Así puedo empezar a escribir antes y traeros un capítulo nuevo (voy a intentarlo, no me matéis si no puedo cumplirlo) a la semana.  
Así que tenéis hasta el día 30 a las 16:15 (hora española), para votar.

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!


	4. Incógnitas

**NA :** Hi! :D Estoy aquí otra vez.

Las votaciones quedaron de la siguiente manera:

A) Narcisa: **(7 votos)**

B) Lily: **(13 votos)**

Como siempre, recomiendo la canción que estuve escuchando para el capítulo. Esta vez fue "The heart wants what it wants" de Selena Gómez.

Y hoy quisiera decir unas palabras antes de que empiecen a leer. Me gustaría recordar a todos los lectores (y a los escritores que leen y dejan reviews), que esto es ficción. Esto es un hobbie. Muy pocas, poquísimas personas salen de aquí dando el pelotazo y publicando un original (¿1 de cada 10.000?)

¿A qué me refiero con todo esto? A que, obviamente, es buenísimo para cualquier escritor que se le apunten los fallos localizados (si veis fallos en mis historias, tanto en puntuación, como en trama, como en cualquier otra cosa, estaré encantada de que me lo digáis) pero chicas, chicos, por favor, cuidad las formas. Hay maneras y maneras de decir las cosas, y puedes decir lo mismo (que no te gusta la historia, que el escritor se ha pasado con las comas, que los personajes no le han quedado bien) de una forma amable y cordial, siempre instándolo a mejorar y no tratando de hundirle la moral insinuando que escribe fatal.

Por favor, recordemos de nuevo que esto es un hobbie. Yo escribo porque me encanta hacerlo, lo hago gratis, digamos por amor al arte, no pienso ganarme la vida con esto. Tratemos siempre a los demás como queremos que nos traten a nosotros :)

*vuelve a cerrar el cajón de mierda*

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias, me hace inmensamente feliz tener este rinconcito de internet en el que compartir mis desvaríos con los que están dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a esta humilde... ¿escritora?  
¡Besitos! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Incógnitas.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que le habíamos dado la noticia a los padres de Hermione de que estaba embarazada, pero su madre todavía no se había pronunciado con lo referente a sus "condiciones" para volver a aceptarme, lo que me hacía albergar la esperanza de que se acabara olvidando y terminara aceptando que iba a ser el padre de su nieta y que no tenía otro remedio que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

—No puedo creer que una cuna cueste tantísimo dinero —la oí decir desde el otro lado de la tienda de bebés.

Solté la etiqueta que sostenía en aquel momento entre los dedos y me acerqué a ella, enfocando los ojos para ver la que ella decía.

Puse cara de dolor al comprobar que era incluso más cara que la que había estado mirando yo.

—Sabía que tener un hijo era caro… lo que no sabía era cuánto.

Yo tomé su mano entre la mía y la hice andar a mi lado. Caminamos lentamente por los pequeños pasillos de la tienda, esperando encontrar una ganga entre precios que no bajaban de las tres cifras.

—Podrías preguntarle a tu madre si todavía guarda la tuya —sugerí mientras hacía cálculos en mi cabeza y trataba de no entrar en pánico.

Hermione hizo una mueca, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—¿Qué?

—La rompí —respondió.

—¿Que la rompiste?

Ella asintió, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me preguntes cómo, pero la rompí —se encogió de hombros—. No me gustaba estar encerrada. Aquella misma noche fue la primera vez que dormí en una cama, como los mayores.

—Yo creo recordar que Lucius guardó todas mis cosas de bebé en el trastero, podría ir a echar un vistazo.

—Sí, estaría bien…

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—Que qué estás pensando.

Yo sujeté la puerta de la tienda mientras ella salía, y acto seguido la seguí.

—Estaba pensando… pero es que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre eso.

—Dilo ya —la insté.

—Tener un bebé cuesta mucho dinero… y la casa de tu padre está vacía desde hace mucho tiempo…

Seguí caminando a su lado, analizando sus palabras detenidamente.

—¿Quieres que la venda?

—Nos hará falta el dinero —respondió ella.

—Puedo trabajar horas extra —comenté.

—Si no quieres vender ese piso, está bien, mis padres pueden ayudarnos —dijo ella rápidamente—. Pero no quiero que pases en esa oficina más tiempo del necesario.

Un pequeño flash-back de hacía unos meses en los baños de señoras de mi trabajo se me vino a la mente.

Astoria sobre la encimera de lavabos.  
Sus piernas rodeando mi cintura.  
El sudor de mi frente cayendo sobre su pecho.

—¿Estás pensando en ella?

Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad bruscamente. La miré un momento antes de responder.

—Sí.

Ella no dijo nada más, y yo tampoco quise hacerlo. Conduje en completo silencio, pues Hermione no había querido poner la radio. Se había creado una tensión tan grande entre nosotros, que agradecí, fuera quien fuera, que su móvil sonara al llegar a casa.

—Hola mamá —la oí decir mientras colgaba mi chaqueta de la percha—. ¿Draco? Ajá —me giré hacia ella como si un torbellino hubiera recorrido mi espina dorsal de repente—. ¿Pintar la reja del patio trasero? Sí, entiendo —yo empecé a hacerle señas como loco, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y moviendo los brazos violentamente. Ella me dedicó una mirada de satisfacción al saberse con el poder—. Pues claro, mamá, claro que irá a hacerlo. De hecho lo tengo delante ahora mismo y parece encantado con la idea.

Al parecer, su madre estaba dispuesta a cumplir su palabra y hacerme pagar por todos mis errores. Parecía que eso de poner condiciones iba mucho con las mujeres Granger.

Yo gruñí por lo bajo antes de alejarme de ella, encerrarme en el baño y darme una ducha muy, muy caliente.

A Hermione se le quemó, accidentalmente, mi cena de aquella noche.

Al día siguiente fui a su casa, obligado y a regañadientes, lo que no ayudó mucho a mi estado de ánimo. Me había puesto el pantalón vaquero más viejo que tenía, así como una de las pocas camisetas básicas que tenía. Aun así, esperaba no estropear ninguna de las prendas.

—Oh, Draco, muchas gracias por venir —dijo Susan con una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro al abrirme la puerta y apartarse para que pudiera entrar—. Patrick será el mejor fontanero de todo Londres, pero como pintor no vale mucho. Adelante, pasa.

Refunfuñé un poco en mi fuero interno mientras la seguía por el comedor hasta llegar a la puerta doble acristalada que daba al jardín trasero. La observé abrirlas para mostrarme la reja que debía pintar. En la pared de al lado descansaba una escalera de madera vieja, y en el suelo, sobre un montoncito de papeles de periódicos, había un bote de pintura gris y una brocha demasiado fina para lo gruesos que eran los barrotes. Me acuclillé junto al bote y lo abrí con cuidado, dispuesto a empezar para terminar cuanto antes, pero…

—Esta pintura está seca —comenté, volviéndome para mirarla.

La vi llevarse una mano a la boca mientras fingía sorpresa.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea…

Yo no me moví, y tampoco dije nada. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a permitir que pospusiera aquella tarea para unos días más tarde.

—Iría yo misma, pero tengo la comida en el fuego… ¿te importaría ir al establecimiento de bricolaje más cercano y comprar otro bote?

Desvié la mirada de la madre de Hermione al fondo casi vacío del bote de pintura, mordiéndome levemente el labio para no decir algo que no debiera. Unos pocos segundos más tarde me puse en pie y, tratando de esbozar la mejor de mis sonrisas, dije:

—Por supuesto.

—Excelente —dijo, acercándose a mí y quitándome el bote de las manos—. Además, me apetecía darles un toque más oscuro. He estado mirando por internet, y el nombre del color que más me gusta es el G7106584. No hace falta que te lo escriba, ¿verdad?

Le aguanté la mirada un momento. ¿Me estaba poniendo a prueba?

—No, no es necesario.

Salí por la puerta y conduje unos veinte minutos, repitiendo en mi cabeza el número de referencia que acababa de decirme una y otra vez, hasta dar con el primer sitio que vendiera pintura. Era una nave industrial enorme, por lo que tardé otros veinte en encontrar el tipo exacto de gris que ella quería. También miré la sección de brochas para comprar una que cubriera un poco más de superficie. Luego, puse ambas cosas en la cinta transportadora, y sólo me di cuenta de que Susan no me había dado dinero para pagar aquellos artículos cuando la cajera me indicó que eran 30 libras por todo.  
Saqué mi cartera y pagué con mi propio dinero, resoplando.

Al volver del recado, Susan volvió a recibirme con una sonrisa.  
Yo la saludé escuetamente y me dirigí directamente al salón. Saqué la pintura y la brocha de la bolsa y me dispuse a comenzar de una vez.

—Oh, ¿también has comprado una brocha nueva?

Yo asentí mientras la untaba en el color y empezaba a darle una primera mano.

—¿Me dejas ver el bote?

Yo estiré el brazo para que pudiera verlo. Estudió el número de referencia del color y apretó un poco los labios al comprobar que era el que ella me había dicho.

—¿Cuánto ha sido todo? —quiso saber.

—30 libras —respondí.

—Ah, pues es un muy buen precio.

Y con las mismas, la señora Granger se dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina.  
¿Acababa de perder 30 libras? Algo me decía que sí.

Por supuesto, una parte de mí consideraba excesivo que, encima de que me obligaba a hacer aquello, me costara dinero a mí… pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de rechistar demasiado.

Llevaba una media hora allí cuando Susan volvió a acercarse.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de buscar el más mínimo fallo en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Genial —respondí algo brusco, cogiendo la escalera y subiendo unos peldaños, molesto por haber manchado mi camiseta con unas gotitas de pintura.

—¿Has vuelto a engañarla?

Tuve que aguantarme con fuerza para no caerme de espaldas al escuchar aquello.  
Por suerte, el señor Granger entraba por la puerta justo a tiempo, cargado con un maletín de metal que parecía bastante pesado y suspirando profundamente.

Susan me dedicó una extraña mirada antes de volverse para saludar a su marido con un beso en la mejilla. Patrick pareció sorprendido de verme allí, pero agitó una mano en mi dirección y no hizo preguntas.

—¿Un día duro, cariño? —preguntó Susan.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Hoy he terminado con la instalación de las nuevas tuberías interiores del bloque de viviendas que te dije, el de que la presidenta de la comunidad es una anciana de 75 años, y también he armado los sanitarios del último piso… cuando cargábamos el último Ben se ha doblado el tobillo y ha tenido que irse al hospital—respondió, dejándose caer sobre el sofá con pesadez—. Le han vendado el pie y le han dicho que guarde reposo unos días.

—Vaya…

—Lo peor es que me han llamado para el desatranco de un edificio de oficinas del centro. Por lo visto se ha inundado hasta los topes y les urge arreglarlo cuanto antes… A ver dónde encuentro yo ahora a alguien en menos de veinticuatro horas, porque no es algo que pueda hacer solo, la verdad.

Hubo un momento en el que Susan y yo nos miramos a la vez. La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio mientras la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Ella elevó la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa, como había hecho su hija el día anterior, y yo abrí mucho los ojos al adivinar sus intenciones.

—Quizás Draco pueda ayudarte —comentó, inocentemente.

Cuando salí de aquella casa habiendo quedado en que Patrick me recogería al día siguiente a las once de la mañana, estaba enfadado. Bastante, a decir verdad.

¿Un desatranco? No sabía exactamente qué tareas abarcaba el desatrancar un edificio, pero no sonaba demasiado limpio, y si mancharme las manos y la ropa de pintura ya era demasiado malo para mí, no quería imaginarme aquello.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba en silencio, por lo que pensé que Hermione seguiría con Ginny ayudándole a preparar su boda.

Tiré las llaves sobre la mesa y me fui quitando la camiseta mientras me dirigía al baño para darme una buena ducha, pero al pasar por delante del dormitorio me pareció ver una silueta tirada en la cama. Me paré en seco y retrocedí unos pasos para cerciorarme.

—¿Hermione? —dije, al comprobar que no estaba solo.

Ella no respondió. Estaba tendida en la cama, de lado, mirando hacia la pared.

Tiré la camiseta a un lado y me acerqué a ella, subiendo a la cama y tocándole el hombro.

—No pensé que llegarías tan temprano —dijo entrecortadamente, sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No.

Yo sabía que sí, por lo que tiré de su brazo para que se volviera, cosa que me costó un poco. Cuando al fin lo conseguí, ella se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos.

—No estoy llorando —repitió.

—Te estoy viendo llorar ahora mismo.

Ella sorbió por la nariz, terminando de quitarse las lágrimas del rostro. Yo me levanté y fui al baño, me lavé las manos de pintura y cogí un buen trozo de papel higiénico. Volví y se lo tendí. Ella lo tomó y se sonó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Las hormonas —respondió, girándose hacia mí.

Yo también apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento.

—Hay algo más —afirmé.

Hermione asintió levemente.

—Quiero oírlo.

Ella cerró los ojos, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones y volviendo a inhalar antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Todavía tengo miedo.

Yo observé su rostro, muy cerca del mío. Sus mejillas aún estaban coloradas, y sus pestañas mojadas.

—De mí —dije al fin.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, clavándolos en los míos con intensidad.

—De que me dejes.

Yo suspiré, llevando una mano a su vientre.

—Aquí está mi hija —dije, apartando la camiseta y acariciando el pequeñísimo bulto—. No me imagino siendo padre, pero tampoco imagino perderla.

Ella apretó los labios, dispuesta a rechistar.

—Será niña —me adelanté—. Y calla, que no he terminado. Hasta hace muy poco sentía que no tenía nada en este mundo. Fui abandonado por mi madre y maltratado por mi padre. Ambos están muertos. No conozco a la familia de Lily, y Lucius no se hablaba con la suya, por lo que tampoco los conozco a ellos. Los amigos que tenía los perdí cuando empecé a comportarme de aquella manera después de la muerte de mi padre. No tenía mucho, pero lo perdí todo de repente…

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía, sin decir nada.

—Me puse a la defensiva con todo el mundo. Y era una actitud estúpida, maldita sea, porque en el fondo no quería estar solo… pero tampoco contigo.

Hermione abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de entre sus labios, por lo que me suplicó una explicación con la mirada.

—Creí que tú también me dejarías.

Ella tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo en un susurro.

—Y ella… ella llegó en un momento de debilidad, y no puedo cambiar lo que hice. Simplemente no puedo, y me enfada. Me enfada, porque ella no significó nada y tú lo significas todo…

Un par de lágrimas volvieron a mojar su rostro de nuevo en lo que yo suspiraba.

—Tú eres la primera persona que va a darme algo por lo que luchar en la vida. Vas a darme lo que siempre quise tener —sus húmedos ojos dieron con los míos justo a tiempo—. Una familia.

Al día siguiente, Hermione volvía a sonreír con normalidad.

—No olvides que mi padre pasará a buscarte en media hora—dijo ella, acercándose a mí para darme un leve beso en los labios mientras se ponía su chaqueta vaquera.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —respondí, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodearme la cintura con los brazos.

—Venga, no puede ser tan malo, deja de quejarte… en la mesa del salón he dejado la lista de cosas que tienes que buscar para el bebé.

Yo asentí con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el móvil de Hermione sonaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Ginny ya está abajo—dijo, sin pararse a comprobarlo. Se puso de puntillas y volvió a besar mis labios—. Pórtate bien.

Le dediqué una media sonrisa mientras la veía abrir la puerta y salir por ella. La sonrisa desapareció en el mismo instante en el que Hermione cerró del todo y me quedé solo en casa.

Volví sobre mis pasos y abrí el armario de la habitación, resignado y molesto, como había hecho la mañana anterior, buscando ropa vieja que ponerme. Me daba la sensación de que las prendas irían derechitas a la basura en cuanto llegara a casa.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Patrick cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto y subí a la furgoneta—. ¿Preparado?

—Pues no —admití por lo bajo.

—Vamos hombre, ya verás que no es para tanto. Toma —dijo, tendiéndome algo de color azul oscuro.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, cogiéndolo con cuidado.

Patrick me dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de ponerse en marcha. Me di cuenta en aquel momento de que él vestía un horrible y hortera mono del mismo color.

—No pensarás trabajar en un desatranco vestido de calle, ¿verdad?

—Oh… ¿es absolutamente necesario?

—Completamente —respondió él, encendiendo la emisora y empezando a tatarear una canción alegre que pasaban por la radio—. ¿Cómo está mi palomit… Hermione?

—Está bien —respondí, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla y mirando fuera—. Ha ido a ayudar a su amiga con la boda.

—Ah, los jóvenes… qué envidia me dais. Yo llevo casado… —Patrick hizo una pausa en la que se puso a hacer cuentas mentales. Al final, terminó resoplando—. Un porrón de años. Los primeros son maravillosos, pero luego llegan los hijos, las responsabilidades, las facturas… y te caes de la nube. Por eso yo siempre le he dicho a mi hija que disfrute de su juventud, que se divierta mientras pueda…

Yo seguí mirando por la ventana, asintiendo un poco de vez en cuando.

—Sé que ella te quiere —dijo él de repente, provocando que girara la cabeza en su dirección—. Un padre nota en los ojos de su hija cuándo está enamorada de verdad. Siempre he confiado mucho en ella, sé que no es tonta. Por eso no pude hacer otra cosa que apoyar la decisión que tomó de volver contigo, porque sabía que si lo hacía era por una buena razón… ¡y no me equivocaba! Ahora yo voy a ser abuelo y tú serás el padre de la criatura, eso nos convierte en familia, Draco.

Volví a asentir, algo sorprendido de no sentirme incómodo teniendo aquella conversación con él.

—¿La harás feliz? —preguntó—. Es importante para mí saberlo.

No pude evitar entender su preocupación como padre. El bebé todavía no había nacido y ya se había convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida.

—La haré feliz, señor Granger.

—Oh, no. Llámame Patrick.

—La haré feliz, Patrick —prometí.

—Estupendo.

Hicimos el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta llegar al centro.

—Vamos, ponte el mono de trabajo Draco, es ese edificio de ahí.

Cuando me puse aquella horrible prenda azul sobre mi ropa, Patrick me dio varias herramientas para que las llevara, y él cogió otras cuantas. Caminé cabizbajo a su lado, sintiendo las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes en mí.

—¿Señor Granger? —dijo una persona unos pasos más allá.

—¿Señor Bright?

Patrick le tendió la mano al hombre enchaquetado que esperaba a las puertas del edificio que me había señalado antes.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya venido, habiéndole avisado con tan poca antelación —comentó el ejecutivo.

—Para eso estamos, señor. Él es Malfoy, será mi ayudante. ¿Sería tan amable de guiarme hasta la arqueta? Esperemos que sólo esté atascada y no haya que cortar y sustituir tuberías.

Mi fuero interno se estremeció violentamente. ¿Arqueta? ¿Tuberías?

—Sería ideal si pudiéramos evitar entrar en obras, señor Granger —comentó—. Ya hemos perdido demasiadas horas de trabajo entre ayer y hoy. Le agradecería mucho que hiciera todo lo posible por acabar cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto, señor Bright.

El hombre metió una llave en la cerradura de una puerta apartada del lujoso hall y se hizo a un lado para que pasáramos. Encendió la luz y empezó a bajar unos tramos de escalera hasta llegar abajo del todo. Aquello ya no era tan bonito ni luminoso como la planta principal.

—Aquí está —dijo, señalando una loseta específica en el suelo.

—De acuerdo, pues ya puede marcharse. Le haré saber si son necesarias medidas más drásticas en cuanto vacíe la arqueta.

—Estaré arriba, pues.

Parick empezó a quitar la loseta, y un olor bastante desagradable inundó toda la habitación de repente. Me quedé mirando cómo el alto ejecutivo desaparecía por las escaleras y yo me quedaba allí plantado, sin poder salir corriendo.

Cuando echó a un lado la loseta, dejó a la vista una arqueta a rebosar de una sustancia marrón bastante asquerosa.

No pude contener un par de arcadas al comprobar _qué era_ esa sustancia.

El padre de Hermione cogió una pala de las cosas que habíamos llevado y metió un pie dentro de la arqueta.

Otra arcada.

—Vamos, chico, acércame el cubo.

Patrick se metió del todo, quedando cubierto hasta la cintura, y mi pobre estómago no pudo soportar más la presión.

. . .

Ginny y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa de su salón, rodeadas de papel transparente, pequeñas miniaturas de dos cisnes formando un corazón con sus cuellos y de cintas rosas y azules desperdigadas por todas partes. Llevábamos toda la tarde envolviendo los detalles que iba a dar en el convite con el papel y creando lazos en la parte superior con las cintas.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi —comenté, divertida.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Los eligió Blaise. Él es el cursi de la relación.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme al respecto.

—Hablando del novio… ¿dónde está? —quise saber.

—Ha salido con Theo a mirar trajes.

—Yo aún no sé qué ponerme —confesé con pesadez.

Ginny levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y me miró sorprendida.

—No me digas que se me ha olvidado decírtelo…

—¿Decirme qué? —pregunté, temiéndome lo peor.

—¡Vas a ser una de mis damas de honor! ¡El traje te lo compro yo!

. . .

A pesar de haberme dado una ducha de media hora, de refregar la esponja una y otra vez por todo mi cuerpo y de terminar de gastar el bote de gel, todavía seguía sintiéndome sucio.

Cogí el papel que Hermione había dejado en la mesa del salón, me metí los dos pares de llaves en el bolsillo y salí de casa. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, que me ayudara a olvidar la desagradable experiencia que había vivido aquel día.

Al llegar al bloque de edificios donde había vivido de pequeño, un cúmulo de extraños sentimientos se agolpó en mi pecho. Todos los recuerdos que tenía en aquel lugar eran malos.

Golpes, decepciones, suicidio.

Sacudí la cabeza y respiré profundamente. Ahora no se trataba de mí, sino del bebé. Eché un último vistazo a la lista y salí del coche. Abrí la puerta del portal y entré dentro sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque aquella vez era distinta a todas las demás. Ahora no subía las escaleras de la derecha, sino que bajaba por las de la izquierda.

El sótano del edificio estaba lleno de puertas con cerraduras de todo tipo y tamaño. Distinguí el trastero del piso de mi padre de entre todas las demás. Él solía encerrarme allí cuando consideraba que me había portado mal, aun a sabiendas de que me aterrorizaba aquel cuartillo sucio y oscuro.

Me dediqué un momento para suspirar y comprender que ya no era el niño asustado que había sido hacía tanto tiempo.  
Metí la llave en las dos cerraduras y abrí la puerta.

El cuartillo estaba igual que en mis recuerdos, aunque ahora parecía mucho, muchísimo más sucio. Me quedé clavado bajo el marco de la puerta, recordándome respirar pausadamente.  
Sabía que era total y absolutamente ridículo, pero tenía la sensación de que Lucius aparecería de repente detrás de mí y me empujaría dentro, cerrando la puerta con llave y gritándome que me quedaría ahí hasta el final de mis días.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. El fantasma de mi padre no podía seguir haciéndome daño.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Lucius, tengo una cuna que buscar —susurré—. Gracias por enseñarme _cómo no_ ser padre.

Di un paso hacia adelante y encendí la luz. La bombilla que colgaba del techo dio un par de chispazos y se fundió.

—Estupendo —murmuré.

Saqué el móvil y activé la función linterna.

Un montón de trastos viejos se apilaban contra las paredes, inservibles, inútiles. Llevarían ahí más tiempo del que yo pudiera imaginar. Me moví por aquel pequeño espacio con dificultad, sorteando cajas y objetos que seguramente se habían caído de las estanterías después de tanto tiempo.

Sonreí gratamente cuando al fin divisé lo que iba buscando, y me acerqué a ella a pasos agigantados. Le pasé un par de dedos por encima. La mugre que tenía era visible a simple vista, pero después de lo de aquella mañana no podía escandalizarme.  
Pronto me percaté de que dentro de la cuna había una caja relativamente grande con un nombre escrito en la parte superior: **Lily**.

El móvil se me resbaló de entre los dedos y cayó sobre las arrugadas mantas a un lado de la caja. No dudé en cogerla y ponerla en el suelo, a pesar de que pesaba, a pesar de que aquello implicaba ensuciar mi ropa de polvo. La puse en el suelo, volví a coger el móvil y me acuclillé junto a ella con el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en mi pecho.

Al abrirla, lo primero que vi fue un montón de ropa mal doblada. ¿Estaría ante las mismísimas prendas que una vez vistiera mi madre?  
Acaricié con las yemas de los dedos un jersey marrón que sobresalía a todo lo demás. Luego, lo tomé y me lo llevé al rostro, oliéndolo… pero sólo pude oler la humedad que se había ido impregnando en la prenda con el paso de los años.

Empecé a sacarlo todo, a observarlo, a palpar cada tela, a imaginar a mi madre vistiendo lo que ahora yo tenía entre los dedos. Cuando cogí la última prenda, un fular rosa palo, un montón de otras cosas aparecieron en el fondo de la caja.  
Me terminé sentando en el suelo, sin importarme una mierda la suciedad, mientras tomaba la única fotografía que vi.

Parpadeé un par de veces y enfoqué los ojos al darme la sensación de haber visto a las personas fotografiadas moverse, pero al volver a comprobarlo y ver que sólo era una simple fotografía y que aquello era imposible, casi me sentí estúpido.  
Dos muchachos hacían tonterías, mientras otro se limitaba a sonreír y observar al último tomar por la cintura a una bella joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos… y ojos iguales que los míos.

Exhalé.

Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de mi madre.  
Después de tantos años de tratar de imaginarla, al fin sabía cómo era.  
Me quedé observando la fotografía, pero mirándola sólo a ella. No supe cuánto tiempo, pero bastante.  
Me percaté de que vestía una túnica negra y roja con un pequeño escudo pegado en el pecho, supuse que los demás también.

Pasados unos pocos minutos más, le di la vuelta a la fotografía, encontrando que alguien había escrito en el reverso con una caligrafía exquisita.

 _"_ _Peter, Sirius, Remus, James y yo._

 _Hogwarts"._

Llegados a ese momento empecé a encontrarme un poco aturdido. No había esperado encontrarme aquellas cosas allí. ¿Cuántas veces podría haberlo descubierto en el pasado? ¿Cuántas veces había estado tan cerca de ella sin saberlo? Muchísimas.

Sin saber cómo, de repente me encontraba abriendo una carta escrita en… ¿pergamino?  
Sí, un pergamino viejo y roído pero, a pesar de ser una carta bastante breve, había sido escrita con letra pulcra y ordenada.

 _Querida Lily,_

 _¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Por favor, no me malinterpretes, no te juzgo. Simplemente me parece un poco arriesgado tomar por ciertas determinadas afirmaciones aun sabiendo que hay muchas personas que lo hacen simplemente para ganar reconocimiento._

 _Créeme, entiendo tus razones… pero no puedo apoyarte. No en esto._

 _James se ha ido. Se ha ido, y se lo ha llevado con él. Dice que no permitirá que le hagas daño. Lo siento, Lily, pero yo tampoco._

 _Espero que reconsideres la situación antes de que ya no haya vuelta atrás._

 _Remus._

El móvil terminó quedándose sin batería justo en aquel momento, dejándome sumido en una profunda y pesada oscuridad, y yo volví a ser el niño asustado que fui antaño.

* * *

NO TAN AU, DIJE.

Hoy decidiréis qué sentimiento va a tener Draco al enterarse de que su niña en realidad es un niño.

A) Decepción.

B) Enfado.

C) Alegría.

Y podéis votar hasta el día 18 (porque es cuando acabo los exámenes) a las 17:30 hora española.

Bye bye!


	5. Rosa y azul

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir ahí un capítulo más, aunque haya tardado en actualizar :')

Las votaciones quedaron así:

A) Decepción: **(3 votos)**

B) Enfado: **(0 votos) [1 voto fuera de tiempo]**

C) Alegría: **(11 votos)**

Espero que la la extensión del cap compense estos días que he estado ausente :)

Mil gracias de nuevo y como siempre, a todos los que estáis detrás de la pantalla *lanza besos a todos*

Cristy.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Rosa y azul.**

* * *

Aquella noche volví a casa con la cuna, un par de cajas llenas de ropa y juguetes de bebé y un sentimiento de desconcierto rondándome la cabeza.

—¡Esto es estupendo! —exclamó Hermione, examinando la cuna más de cerca—. Tal vez necesite una mano de pintura, pero acabamos de ahorrarnos un buen dinero.

Yo asentí levemente mientras la observaba abrir una de las cajas y empezar a sacar su contenido. Su excitación se había hecho latente desde el primer instante en el que entré por la puerta, posándose toda su atención en lo que encontré en el trastero que pudiera sernos útil, por lo que agradecí enormemente no tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi cara desencajada debido a la misteriosa carta que había encontrado entre las cosas de mi madre y que ahora parecía arder en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta.

Me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos y cavilaciones de repente que sólo fui consciente de que me había quedado mirando fijamente una de las esquinas de la habitación cuando sentí la fiera e interrogante mirada de Hermione clavándose en mí.  
Alcé la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, confusos, en aquel tenso ambiente que acababa de formarse entre nosotros.  
Era consciente de que ella averiguaría pronto, por la expresión de mi rostro, que algo no iba bien… así que sentí la urgencia de decir algo cuanto antes para evitar preguntas.

—Eso va a ser un problema —comenté, tratando de sonar indiferente, al comprobar que lo que tenía entre sus manos en aquel momento era un pequeño peto azul. Ella arqueó una ceja—. Va a ser niña.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso lo averiguaremos mañana —zanjó.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente había quedado con Ginny para la prueba del vestido de dama de honor que ella, como no podía haber sido de otra manera, ya había elegido para mí. Sin embargo, mientras desayunábamos, Draco y yo habíamos discutido sobre si podía o no ir en metro hasta el centro de la ciudad.

—¡El metro! —exclamó, completamente incrédulo—. ¡Con la de empujones y codazos que se dan ahí!

—Pero me apetece caminar —protesté yo.

—Pues dile a Ginny que te lleve a pasear después, pero no vas a coger el metro —respondió mientras masticaba la tostada con mermelada—. Te llevo en coche y punto.

—Pero si luego tengo la cita en el ginecólogo —insistí.

—He dicho que no —espetó, poniéndose recto en la silla.

—Pero…

—No.

Yo me terminé el zumo de una sentada y dejé el vaso con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, me levanté haciendo chirriar la silla contra el suelo y planté las palmas de las manos a cada lado de mi plato. Él abrió mucho los ojos ante mi reacción, dejando de masticar al instante.

—Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy —dije, sacando todo el carácter del que fui capaz—. Estás hablando con una embarazada a la que le duelen las piernas y que tiene los tobillos muy, _muy_ hinchados —me encargué de enseñarle cuánto subiendo un pie a la silla—. ¿Lo ves? Eso no es un tobillo, es una bola de billar, y duele, Draco, duele mucho — yo alcé una mano cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, indicándole que aún no había terminado de hablar—. ¡Necesito andar, Draco! Y ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer.

Bajé el pie de la silla y me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta. Él cerró la boca, tragó y volvió a abrirla para decir:

—Te acompaño.

El camino entre casa y la boca de metro ayudó para aliviar un poco mi dolor de piernas, pero lo que pasó a partir de entonces sólo sirvió para ponerme de los nervios.  
Draco me había agarrado de la mano y me mantenía pegada lo máximo posible a las paredes del metro para evitar que sufriera empujones. Una vez que llegamos al andén, y a pesar de que estaba relativamente vacío debido a que, aparte de ser temprano, eran las vacaciones de verano, Draco insistió en que me sentara en uno de los bancos mientras esperaba los dos minutos que tardaba el tren en llegar.  
Por suerte, ya que vivíamos en la periferia, en el vagón sólo íbamos un puñado de personas, pero cuando tuvimos que hacer trasbordo a medida que nos acercábamos a las líneas más concurridas de Londres, la cosa cambió.  
Ya se iba notando que la ciudad había terminado de despertar y era innegable que el movimiento en el metro era evidente. Cientos de personas iban de un lado a otro, bajaban y subían escaleras, se chocaban entre ellas por ir hablando por el móvil o por un simple descuido… y Draco se volvió paranoico.  
Extendió sus brazos y los puso alrededor mío disimuladamente, sin llegar a tocarme pero formando una especie de barrera entre los demás y yo. Suspiré mientras lo observaba mirar en ambas direcciones, como si esperara que algo malo fuera a suceder de un momento a otro.

—Deja de hacer eso —le pedí, consciente de las miradas indiscretas de todos los que pasaban a nuestro lado—. Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

Él bufó.

—No es que a mí me apetezca que la gente me vea haciendo esto —dijo, mirándose ambos brazos extendidos—. Tengo que parecer ridículo.

—Lo pareces…

—¡El metro no es un lugar seguro para una embarazada!

—Estoy de tres meses, Draco, todavía me veo los pies y puedo valerme por mí misma —rechisté.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, mirando con irritación a un par de jóvenes que se acercaban a nosotros dándose empujones y riéndose de algo.

—Totalmente.

Él pareció debatir internamente si bajar los brazos era una buena idea, pero transcurridos unos segundos al fin se relajó y tomó mi mano… aunque, una vez que nos subimos al tren, y tras echar un rápido vistazo y comprobar que no había ningún asiento libre, se acercó a un chico vestido con pantalones holgados y sudadera, que parecía sumido en una interesante conversación cibernética con alguien mientras escuchaba música con unos cascos más grandes que su cabeza, y le dijo:

—Eh.

El chico no levantó la cabeza de su teléfono móvil.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, confusa.

—Eh tú —insistió, ignorando mi pregunta y dándole una leve puntada en el zapato con el pie.

Éste frunció el ceño y, lentamente, lo miró con expresión interrogante.  
Draco hizo un gesto hacia mí.

—Está embarazada.

—Draco, no hace falta… —dije, pero en ese preciso instante el tren empezó a moverse y yo di un traspié. Él me agarró por la cintura justo a tiempo mientras se sujetaba a la barra de metal sobre su cabeza.

El joven se quitó los cascos e hizo ademán de preguntar qué le estaba diciendo, pero Draco no le dejó decir una palabra.

—Está embarazada, imbécil, levanta de ahí.

El chico resopló por lo bajo pero se levantó de inmediato, y Draco se apartó para que pudiera sentarme.

El viaje desde entonces hasta la parada donde debía bajarme resultó tranquilo, y yo sabía que era porque él había conseguido mantener el control de la situación… aunque salir del tren, volver a recorrer los pasadizos subterráneos y salir a la calle fue algo más loco de lo que lo había sido antes.

—Todo esto no era necesario —le recriminé, echando a caminar hacia la tienda en cuestión.

—Si no te importa, yo voy a hacer unas cosas —dijo, ignorando lo que había dicho.

—Oh, ¿por qué no me acompañas hasta la puerta? Tal vez haya una baldosa suelta y me caiga en medio de la calle.

Draco se puso rígido, echó un vistazo al suelo, como tratando de encontrar dicha baldosa, y luego me miró con expresión asustada.

—¿Debería…?

—No, Draco, era una ironía —respondí—. Deberías relajarte. Ve a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer, pero no olvides recogerme a las doce.

Antes de que lo hubiera visto venir, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo a él, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano y dándome un profundo beso en los labios que me dejó sin aliento.

—Ahí estaré —susurró, desplazando sus dedos de mi sonrojada mejilla y enredándolos en mi pelo—, pero va a ser Arabella.

Yo intenté obviar el leve mareo que sus besos provocaban en mi ser y traté de concentrarme en lo que decía.

—¿Qué…?

—Va a ser Arabella —repitió—, la pequeña Arabella Malfoy Granger.

Cuando llegué a la tienda donde me había citado Ginny, me quedé mirando el escaparate un segundo. Había dos maniquíes luciendo unos preciosos vestidos de novia en el centro, uno ceñido y otro estilo princesa, así como otros cuatro maniquíes un poco más atrás vistiendo trajes de damas de honor de diferentes colores y diseños.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

—Oh, no, realmente acabo de… —mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando me giré y encontré a Ginny rodeada por cuatro chicas. Tres de ellas eran idénticas, con el mismo color de pelo que el de mi amiga, y la última era una preciosa chica india de pelo negro y tez oscura que me sonreía tímidamente—… llegar.

Ginny miró a sus acompañantes un momento y luego volvió los ojos hacia mí.

—No me digas que no te he dicho que venían mis primas y mi mejor amiga de Glasgow…

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Me enteré de que soy tu dama de honor de casualidad… así que tampoco me sorprendería llegar al evento y descubrir que has cambiado al novio por otro en el último momento.

Ginny se rió con ganas.

—¿Qué otra persona en su sano juicio aceptaría casarse conmigo y mi locura? —dijo entre risas.

—Zabini no sabe lo que le espera —respondieron las tres chicas idénticas a la vez, se miraron y empezaron a reírse también.

—Bueno, pues déjame que os presente. Éstas son mis primas mellizas, Christine, Catherine y Chloe, y ésta es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Iris. Han volado hacia aquí porque ellas también van a ser mis perfectas damas de honor, y como tales no podía arriesgarme a que los vestidos no les quedaran bien cuando llegara el gran día. Así que vamos, ¡todas adentro! —ordenó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola y aguantándola para que las cinco pudiéramos pasar.

. . .

Aquella noche la había pasado en vela pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Después de acompañar a Hermione había vuelto a casa, había cogido las llaves del coche y había conducido hasta allí con una determinación tan fuerte que hizo un ruido atroz en mi cabeza al resquebrajarse de repente. Ahora me encontraba mirando por la ventanilla, con el motor del coche encendido, el lugar rodeado de abetos y altos árboles que tenía un cartel en la entrada que rezaba "Cementerio".

Parecía como si toda esa determinación se hubiera vuelto en mi contra en el segundo exacto en el que las ruedas del coche se pararon por completo. Había empezado a hacer demasiado calor de repente, a pesar de que fuera estaba completamente nublado. Un agudo dolor empezó a aparecer en mis sienes, sujetaba fuertemente el volante con manos sudorosas y de vez en cuando unos pequeños escalofríos recorrían mi columna vertebral y me hacían estremecer.

Tragué saliva.

Sabía que si no había apagado el motor todavía era porque en mi fuero interno no descartaba la idea de quitar el freno de mano, meter primera, acelerar y dejar atrás aquel horrible sitio… aunque por otra parte me moría de ganas de visitarla.

Me imaginé encontrando su tumba, leyendo con detenimiento su nombre completo grabado en la fría piedra e infundiéndome ánimos para alargar una mano y tocarla.

Sería lo más cerca que estaría de ella desde que salí de sus entrañas.

Sin darme tiempo a pensármelo dos veces, apagué el motor y salí fuera. El húmedo aire londinense resultó ser un alivio para mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. Respiré profundamente, llenándome los pulmones de todo el aire del que fui capaz, y empecé a caminar hacia allí.

—Buenos días —dijo el hombre sentado tras el escritorio cuando entré en la caseta de información situada en la entrada—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quisiera visitar la tumba de mi madre —respondí.

El hombre asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la salida.

—Claro, adelante.

—No sé el número del nicho —aclaré.

—Oh —dijo él, acercando la silla al escritorio y tecleando algo en el ordenador—. ¿Me dices el nombre de tu madre, por favor?

—Lily —hice una pausa para tomar aire, que parecía escapar de mis pulmones demasiado rápido—. Lily Evans.

Después de un momento en el que buscó su nombre en la base de datos, frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu madre se encuentra aquí? —preguntó.

—Bueno, aquí es donde yace mi padre —respondí.

—Pues debe haber algún error, porque la única Lily Evans que se encuentra aquí falleció en 1930.

—¿Puede mirarlo otra vez?

—Claro —movió el ratón sobre el escritorio y volvió a teclear. Luego, apretó los labios y negó levemente con la cabeza—. Nada.

—¿Y Lily Malfoy?

Observé al hombre presionar las teclas de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Lucius y mi madre nunca se habían casado… aunque, claro, había tantas cosas que desconocía de ambos que tal vez me llevaba una sorpresa.

—No aparece nadie con ese nombre.

Bueno, sí, quizás había asumido demasiado rápido que ella se encontraría en el mismo sitio donde mi padre había querido ser enterrado… cuando había cientos de cementerios repartidos por todo Londres.

—Gracias —dije secamente, saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndome al coche.

Una extraña sensación me hizo parar en seco en el umbral del recinto.  
Tal vez debería…

Volví sobre mis pasos y empecé a andar por el camino que me llevaría a la tumba de mi padre. Ninguna persona merecía ser olvidada en aquel lugar, ni siquiera alguien como mi padre.

. . .

Nos habían hecho pasar a una sala exquisitamente decorada y repleta de comodísimos sillones y sofás de piel. La chica que nos había guiado hasta allí nos había pedido que nos sentáramos hasta que hubieran preparado todo.

—¿Y cuándo habéis llegado? —pregunté, empezando una conversación.

—Hace unas horas —respondió una de las mellizas, echándose el pelirrojísimo pelo hacia atrás en un elegante gesto.

—Sí, no sé hasta qué punto conoces a nuestra prima —empezó a decir otra—, pero impredecible es un rato.

—Exacto —dijo la tercera—, nos dijo que teníamos un vuelo a Londres ayer por la noche.

—Sí, conozco esa faceta suya… —comenté, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión a las chicas—. Aunque me imagino que vosotras la habréis padecido más que yo.

—Toda la vida —dijeron al unísono.

—Qué exageradas sois… —se quejó la novia, haciendo una mueca.

—Tienen razón —intervino Iris, sonriendo ampliamente—, te conozco desde que íbamos al colegio y siempre has sido igual.

—¿Igual cómo? —preguntó la aludida.

—Alocada —dijo una de sus primas.

—Impulsiva —siguió otra.

—Hiperactiva —comentó la última.

—Decidida —dijo la morena.

—Rebelde —terminé yo.

—Vaya, ¿yo soy todo eso?

Todas asentimos a la vez, y a ello le siguió una lluvia de risas.

—Bueno, no os pregunto a vosotras porque os ha tocado como familia y os tenéis que aguantar… —dije cuando las risas cesaron—. Pero dime, Iris, tú que tuviste la oportunidad de elegirla como amiga… ¿Cómo lo has hecho para llevar tantos años soportando sus locuras y seguir de una pieza?

Sus primas rieron, y Ginny se quitó el zapato y me lo tiró a la cara con fuerza. Yo logré esquivarlo satisfactoriamente.

—A esto me refiero —expliqué, muerta de risa, tomando el zapato y tendiéndoselo de nuevo—, sólo a ella se le ocurre hacer algo así en los sitios menos indicados.

—Con paciencia —respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sonreír. No me había percatado de lo perfectamente alineados que estaban sus dientes, además de blancos. Su sonrisa contrastaba de una preciosa manera con su tez morena—, detrás de todas sus locuras e idas de olla yo siempre logré ver a una gran persona… creo que quien la conoce de verdad sabe lo puro de su corazón.

Ginny fingió sorber por la nariz y secarse unas lágrimas imaginarias antes de lanzarse contra ella y abrazarla muy fuerte.

Las demás observamos la escena con diversión. Estaba segura de que todas sabíamos que sus palabras sólo reflejaban la verdad. Sí, Ginny era un caso aparte, nunca antes en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan loca y temperamental. Ella era única, y siempre se encargaba de dejar las cosas patas arriba a su paso, justamente como lo haría un torbellino… pero, a pesar de todo aquello, no había dudado en ayudarme cuando más lo había necesitado, siempre había estado ahí para mí, siempre me había dedicado palabras de aliento y cariño en mis días más oscuros y, estaba completamente segura de que no habría logrado salir de ese pozo de soledad y depresión en el que me había visto sumida hacía muy poco si no hubiera sido por su incondicional apoyo y amistad. Así que sí, su increíble interior compensaba todo lo descabellado que pudiera llegar a hacer.

—¿Serían tan amables las damas de la señorita Weasley de seguirme, por favor? Ya está todo listo —dijo la chica de antes, que había aparecido de repente en la sala.

Cuando cerré la cortina del probador y me volví, quedé impactada con el vestido que colgaba de una percha dorada al final del mismo. Era de un color rojo intenso, con escote en forma de corazón y pedreado en la falda. Éste caía recto por la pared, hermosamente perfecto.

Exhalé de emoción. Parecía que ver aquel vestido había acabado de convencerme de que esto era real… Ginny se casaba, y yo sería una de sus damas.

Me acerqué y alargué una mano, casi con miedo de que al tocarlo se desvaneciera de lo precioso que era.  
La tela era suave y, contra todo pronóstico, parecía cómodo.

Me desvestí rápidamente cuando escuché cómo se descorría la cortina de uno de los probadores a mi alrededor… ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado embobada?  
Colgué mi ropa en otra de las perchas que había dispersas por el habitáculo y descolgué la elección de Ginny con sumo cuidado.  
La oí halagar a sus primas fuera, y contener la respiración cuando Iris descorrió la tela y salió fuera.

Me metí el vestido por la cabeza y éste cayó por mi cuerpo con una perfecta suavidad. Empecé a subir la cremallera que había en el lateral, y éste empezó a ceñirse a mis curvas a medida que subía… aunque llegó un punto en el que no subía más, y pude comprender que se debía al pequeño bulto de mi vientre.

—¡Hermione, sal ya! —me urgió mi amiga—. ¡Eres la única que falta!

—Me queda pequeño —dije, tratando de subir la cremallera desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo que te queda pequeño? —oí descorrer la cortina y Ginny acudió en mi ayuda—. A ver, sube los brazos.

Yo obedecí y ella volvió a intentarlo por un minuto, hasta que suspiró y dijo:

—Encoge barriga, a ver si así…

—No va a funcionar —respondí, bajando los brazos en señal de rendición.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber, sin entender del todo lo que decía.

Yo sonreí, llevándome una mano al vientre.

—No había pensado decírtelo de esta manera… pero me refiero a que mi barriga no va a hacer más que crecer en los próximos meses.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió mis palabras, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se tapó la boca con las manos y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus emocionados ojos.

. . .

—¿Qué tal la prueba? —pregunté cuando se montó en el coche.

—Mal —dijo ella mientras se ponía el cinturón—, no quepo en el vestido.

—Vaya.

—Pero van a arreglármelo. La boda es en dos semanas, por eso van a agrandarlo un poco más de la cuenta, para que me quede bien cuando llegue el día.

—Eso está bien.

A pesar de que había tratado de sonar todo lo normal que fui capaz, sentía sus ojos curiosos clavados en mí.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó de repente.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—He ido a visitar a Lucius —dije al fin.

Ella pareció ponerse rígida en el asiento un momento, pero luego pude apreciar por el rabillo del ojo cómo se relajaba y apoyaba su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de marchas.

—¿Y cómo ha ido?

Yo me mordí el labio mientras giraba al final de una calle. Realmente no me apetecía hablar de ello.

—Bien, supongo —ella hizo el amago de decir algo, pero no podía permitir que el drama se hiciera con el control de lo que quedaba de aquel día, así que me apresuré a interrumpirla—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, lo importante es que hoy te harás la primera ecografía.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Una vez en la sala de espera tomamos asiento en las duras sillas de plástico a esperar nuestro turno. Hermione me puso una mano en la pierna que no dejaba de mover enérgicamente. Cuando me di cuenta de estar haciéndolo, paré en seco.

—Todo va a ir de maravilla —me susurró, sonriendo ampliamente.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir, ya que me sentía la boca tan seca que estaba seguro de que no podría articular palabra por más que me lo propusiera. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero de repente me había invadido un miedo irracional y estúpido a que el médico encontrara algún problema con el bebé.

Porque podía pasar, ¿no? Había escuchado que a veces las madres primerizas tenían abortos naturales y espontáneos, y la simple idea de que aquello sucediera hacía que me estremeciera desde la cabeza a los pies. Sí, podía pasar, aunque yo no lo concibiera. Yo ya sentía a ese bebé como algo mío, algo nuestro… ya era mi hijo, y no quería ni siquiera pensar en las probabilidades que había de que aquello pasara.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente, decidido a no adelantar acontecimientos. Enlacé mis dedos con los de Hermione y le apreté fuertemente la mano. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más…

—¿Señorita Granger? —preguntó una mujer mayor unos pocos minutos después.

Yo me puse en pie de un salto y Hermione se rió a mi lado. Seguimos a la mujer hasta una gran habitación equipada con una camilla, una gran máquina blanca y un escritorio a la izquierda, y ésta cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvimos dentro.

—¿Granger, verdad? —dijo el médico, apuntando algo en el ordenador que había sobre el escritorio.

—Sí —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, tomad asiento por favor. ¿Sois padres primerizos? —preguntó el médico con una expresión un tanto divertida al ver nuestras expresiones.

—Sí —repitió ella.

—¿Asustados?

—No —mentí yo.

Él dejó escapar una sonrisa, como si supiera perfectamente que estaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Has sufrido alguna infección vaginal recientemente o has tenido alguna enfermedad relacionada con el órgano reproductor? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Hermione.

—No…

—¿Cuándo fue la primera falta?

—A primeros de junio.

—Vale… ¿Sabéis cómo funciona una ecografía?

Los dos nos miramos a la vez, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Es mi deber informar a todos los pacientes sobre las características del proceso antes de dar comienzo a la sesión. Bien, la ecografía es una técnica que utiliza ondas sonoras llamadas ultrasonidos con el fin de obtener imágenes del bebé dentro del útero.

—¿Pero es peligroso? —pregunté.

—Como ya he dicho, se utilizan ondas sonoras, que no radiaciones, por lo que es una técnica del todo segura tanto para el bebé como para la madre —ambos asentimos—. ¿Tenéis alguna otra duda? ¿No? Bien, entonces firmad este papel como que os he informado y habéis entendido en qué consiste la ecografía —dijo, tendiéndonos una hoja y un boli a cada uno.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los que el doctor guardó aquellos papeles en un cajón y siguió tecleando en el ordenador antes de levantarse de detrás del escritorio y dirigirse a donde se encontraba la gran máquina.  
Los dos lo seguimos.

—Sube a la camilla, por favor —ella obedeció y se tumbó sobre la misma. Él se puso unos guantes de látex y le subió la camisa para dejar al descubierto su vientre—. Bien, vamos a empezar. Voy a colocar un poco de gel conductor en la sonda —comentó, cogiendo un pequeño aparato aplanado conectado a la máquina por un cable—. Es posible que esté un poco frío.

Hermione se estremeció un poco cuando apoyó el objeto sobre ella y mis ojos volaron hacia la pantalla, en la que había aparecido una imagen un tanto borrosa y confusa. A medida que lo movía sobre su vientre lo que se reflejaba en la pantalla también lo hacía.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, ansioso, al ver que el médico no decía ni una palabra.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí —respondió—. Estaba intentando pronosticar de cuántas semanas está acorde al tamaño del feto… yo diría que de unas quince o dieciséis, es decir, unos tres meses o quizás un poco más...

—Según mis cálculos era algo menos —comentó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Por la expresión de su rostro estaba seguro de que había empezado a hacer cuentas mentales en aquel momento.

—Bueno, pues o es que el niño va a ser grande o es que tus cálculos están equivocados —se rió, moviendo de nuevo el objeto hacia otro lado—. Yo diría que sales de cuentas en febrero, pero eso ya se irá viendo a medida que pase un poco de tiempo, todavía es pronto para dar una fecha exacta.

Hermione suspiró, y mis ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella. Había optado por dejar de hacer cuentas, relajarse y mirar la pequeña pantalla de la máquina.

—Así que eso que estoy viendo es mi hijo… —susurró, más para ella que para nosotros.

—Así es —concedió el médico—, ¿ves esa curvatura de la derecha? Esa es la cabeza… Aquí podemos apreciar cómo se están formando las manos… de momento todo parece correcto.

—¿Podría decirnos si es niño o niña? —pregunté, ansioso.

—Podría… en la mayoría de los casos tarda un poco más en notarse, pero creo que si miramos un poco más por aquí… —dijo, volviendo a mover el aparato. Miró unos segundos la pantalla y luego se volvió hacia nosotros—. Se está formando muy rápido, se aprecia con una claridad evidente que es…

—¡No lo diga! —exclamó Hermione de repente, dejándonos a los dos bastante sorprendidos. Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo y se mordió levemente el labio—. He tenido una idea para descubrirlo. ¿Podría escribir el sexo del bebé en un papel y meterlo en un sobre?

—Oh, ya veo… claro.

Yo enfoqué los ojos en la pantalla, deseoso de confirmar lo que ya sabía de una vez por todas, pero no logré distinguir nada. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —pregunté, un tanto disgustado por tener que esperar más tiempo del previsto.

—¿Recuerdas la pastelería donde compraste los cruasanes caseros hace unos días?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Llévame hasta allí.

—¿Es que quieres abrir el sobre comiendo dulces? —inquirí de mala manera.

—No te pongas borde —espetó ella, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Es que quiero saberlo ya!

—Limítate a llevarme.

—Como quieras.

Conduje de morros hasta llegar al sitio y aparcar cerca. Ella me siguió hasta que distinguió el establecimiento a unos pasos, entonces se adelantó y entró primero.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? —preguntó un chico joven al otro lado del mostrador.

—Buenos días… Javier —dijo, leyendo la pequeña placa en el pecho del chaval—. Verás, acabo de tener mi primera ecografía, y como buena embarazada llevo unos días con un horrible antojo de tarta de chocolate…

El chico asintió una vez mientras observaba cómo Hermione desplazaba el sobre cerrado por el mostrador hasta él.

—Eh, esto…

—No te asustes —dijo ella, riendo al ver la expresión de su cara—, dentro no hay ningún soborno… lo que encontrarás será el sexo de mi bebé.

Javier extendió un brazo y cogió el sobre entre los dedos.

—Me preguntaba si… bueno, si se puede hacer una tarta con relleno de color…

Yo descrucé los brazos al entender por dónde iba, sorprendido.

—Sí, sí que se puede hacer —respondió el dependiente—. Entre el bizcocho podría meterse crema con colorante.

—Vale, pues te encargo una tarta de chocolate con relleno de color rosa si el sexo es niña, y si es niño de color azul.

—¿De qué tamaño la quiere?

—Normal tirando a grande, y si puede ser de dos pisos mejor… tengo la sensación de que este antojo no va a ser pasajero.

—¿Alguna inscripción en la superficie?

—Pues… no había pensado en eso —respondió ella.

—Pon un signo de interrogación bien grande —apunté yo.

—De acuerdo, ¿para cuándo la necesitarían?

—Para lo antes posible —dije—. Yo sí que estoy dispuesto a sobornarte para que nos cueles de los pedidos que van antes que el nuestro.

Javier se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo de los pantalones y sonrió divertido.

—Eso no será necesario, precisamente hoy está la cosa tranquila… me voy a poner enseguida con ello para que puedan venir a recogerla sobre las cinco, ¿está bien?

Yo quise protestar, pero Hermione me dio un codazo en las costillas y habló primero.

—Está perfecto, muchas gracias Javier. A las cinco estaremos aquí.

Una vez que salimos fuera, Hermione, sin decir una palabra, me miró con cara de autosuficiencia.

—Eso ha sido…

—Brillante, ya lo sé —me interrumpió—. Quiero hacer de esto algo especial, y si hay que esperar un poco más para hacerlo bonito lo haré.

Yo agarré su muñeca y tiré de ella levemente hacia mí.

—Esto ya es especial —repliqué, acariciando su vientre—, tú sólo estás haciendo que sea perfecto.

Comimos en un restaurante de la zona y luego paseamos un rato por un parque.

—Siento no haber podido terminarme el plato —dijo ella.

—Estás embarazada, es normal.

—Pero ya sabes que odio tirar así el dinero.

—No pasa nada, mira la parte positiva.

—¿Pedir un plato de pasta y dejarlo entero tiene parte positiva?

—Sí, al menos no vomitaste delante de todo el mundo.

—Eh, es cierto —concedió—, contener las arcadas no es algo fácil.

—¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un rato? —pregunté—. Así hacemos tiempo hasta que sea la hora de recoger la tarta.

Ella asintió y ambos encontramos un banco vacío a unos pocos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Sin darnos cuenta, habían pasado unos pocos minutos en los que nos habíamos quedado mirando a los niños de una zona de juegos cercana.

—¿Estás preparado para lo que se nos viene encima? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

No pude evitar imaginarme a mí mismo cambiando pañales torpemente, intentando dar biberones y poniéndolo todo perdido, levantándome por las noches aun sin haber dormido en un par de días…  
Tragué saliva.

—¿Cómo se aprende a ser padre? —le pregunté.

—Supongo que sale solo…

Observé cómo un padre corría detrás de su hijo, que parecía tener la intención de darse a la fuga de allí.

—No me veo haciendo eso —confesé.

—Volver a casa y decirme que has perdido al bebé no es algo que quieras hacer, créeme.

Los dos nos reímos mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la calle.  
Recogimos el pedido, pagamos y le dimos una propina al chico. Luego, nos montamos en el coche.

—Estoy deseando llegar a casa —dijo ella, poniéndose la caja en el regazo mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Yo la observé un momento, viniéndose a mi cabeza una idea que no creí que fuera a tener nunca… ¿Debería, tal vez…?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, extrañada.

Apreté los labios y suspiré, esperando no arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Quieres que merendemos con tus padres? Así ellos también podrán participar del momento.

Ella dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa antes de dar un par de botes sobre el asiento y juntar las manos con emoción.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó, visiblemente excitada.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —respondí, metiendo la llave en el contacto y encendiendo el motor.

Cuando Susan abrió la puerta y vio que quien llamaba era su hija, sonrió cariñosamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tal la ecografía, cariño?

—¿Es la niña? —se escuchó la voz de Patrick al otro lado de la puerta.

—Está todo bien —anunció Hermione.

—¡Hola cielito! —exclamó su padre, abrazándola y meciéndola de un lado a otro.

Ella se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Venimos a merendar con vosotros.

Susan me dedicó una mirada distante y fría antes de percatarse de la caja que sostenía con las manos.

—Dentro hay un pastel de chocolate relleno de crema rosa o azul, dependiendo del sexo del bebé, hemos querido compartir este momento con vosotros.

—Oh, Hermione… —dijo su madre—. ¡Qué gesto más bonito! Llevamos todo el día discutiendo si será niño o niña.

—Para mí que el relleno va a ser azul —comentó Patrick.

—Será niña, ya te lo he dicho —se quejó su esposa.

«Algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo», pensé.

—Bueno, podemos descubrirlo en breve —intervino Hermione, pasando dentro y dirigiéndose a la cocina—, ¿qué queréis beber? Draco, deja el pastel sobre la mesa del salón.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione apareció por la puerta cargada con una bandeja en la que transportaba una tetera hirviendo y cuatro tazas de porcelana, además de platos, cucharillas y un cuchillo bastante grande.

Yo movía impacientemente la pierna mientras servían el té y repartían los platos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

Después de que todos tuviéramos nuestra taza, Hermione cogió el cuchillo y se mordió el labio. Destapó la caja y dejó al descubierto una gran tarta de chocolate con un signo de interrogación blanco en el centro.

—¿Estáis preparados?

Todos la instamos a que cortara un primer trozo de una vez.

—Ya voy, ya voy…

Hermione clavó el cuchillo en el centro y lo desplazó hasta abajo. Cuando lo sacó, intenté descubrir un atisbo de color, pero el chocolate se había encargado de cubrirlo entero. Ella repitió la operación y puso el cuchillo bajo la porción que acababa de cortar, sacándola poco a poco.

—¡Sí! —escuché gritar a Patrick.

Crema de un indiscutible color azul separaba el bizcocho del interior en dos. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví a mirarlo. Sí, era azul…

Era niño.

Cuando desvié los ojos hacia ella me topé con una mirada un tanto asustada por su parte, que sostenía el trozo en alto mientras su padre chinchaba a su madre y ésta le pegaba un par de manotazos en el brazo.

¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿Había empezado a encontrarse mal?

En sus ojos empezó a aparecer un atisbo de nerviosismo y… ¿se estaban empañando? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero me di cuenta antes de abrir la boca.  
Pensaba que estaba disgustado. ¿Tal vez esperaba que me enfadara? ¿De verdad pensaba que lo haría? ¿Creía que no iba a querer a ese bebé porque había tenido una intuición que resultó errónea?

No podía negar que me había sentido un tanto… ¿decepcionado? No sabía si esa era la palabra exacta. De verdad había pensado que el relleno sería rosa, y que en febrero sostendría entre mis brazos a una pequeña niña a la que llamaría Arabella. ¿Era eso decepción, podía serlo?

No, desde luego que no. Desilusión tal vez. No iba a ser una mini Hermione, con sus costumbres y sus manías, pero con su misma belleza y virtudes, sino un mini yo.

Quizás había esperado con tanta fuerza que fuera como ella porque no quería que se pareciera a mí, y por tanto, a mi padre… pero acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba en mi mano conseguir que esa cadena se rompiera.

Era azul y, contra todo pronóstico, me sentí bien.  
Tal vez pudiera enmendar los errores de mi padre con mi hijo, quizás haría que él fuera mucho, muchísimo mejor que los dos juntos…

Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas a Hermione, que me la devolvió poco a poco.

—¿Estás llorando, Herms? —dijo su padre.

Ella dejó el trozo sobre un plato y me lo tendió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Me he emocionado un poco —respondió.

Sus padres la abrazaron de nuevo y le dieron la enhorabuena infinidad de veces.

—Muchas gracias por compartir este momento con nosotros —le dijo Susan en un susurro que fui capaz de escuchar.

—En realidad ha sido idea de Draco —respondió su hija, orgullosa—. Ha sido él quien ha querido haceros partícipes de este día.

Patrick se acercó a mí y dijo:

—Levanta, chaval, dame un abrazo.

Me levanté de la silla torpemente y dejé que me estrechara entre sus brazos mientras me daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Luego, Susan, con los ojos húmedos también, dio un par de pasos hacia mí y miró al suelo unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo…

—Está bien —dije.

Sin haber visto venir sus intenciones, Susan salvó la distancia entre nosotros y rodeó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Gracias, Draco, esto era importante para mí.

Yo traté de devolverle el abrazo, pero resultó ser algo embarazoso.

La familia Llorona-Granger se secó las lágrimas y volvimos a sentarnos a la mesa, disfrutando de un delicioso té inglés y una tarta de chocolate un tanto empalagosa.

Al menos ahorraríamos dinero en la ropa del bebé.

* * *

¡En el próximo capítulo nos vamos todos de boda! Quiero que votéis sobre cómo será el reencuentro entre Draco y Theodore (porque soy mala :3)

¿Cómo reacciona Draco cuando Hermione, más temblorosa que un flan, los presenta, y él se da cuenta de quién es?

A) Lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

B) Contra todo pronóstico, carraspeó un poco y le tendió la mano.

Vale, pues tenéis hasta el domingo día 14 hasta las 23:00 hora española.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cristy.


End file.
